


A Summer with a Stranger

by Rebeccasfics



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Illicit dreams, Innocence, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation, Other, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-25 00:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebeccasfics/pseuds/Rebeccasfics
Summary: Sansa Stark spends a summer working at a University on the Bear Island for three months away from her home University near Winterfell. She leaves for her new summer adventure/work with her best friend Margaery, but little she knew her co-worker/mentor is this intriguing, brooding Jon Snow as she finds herself lewdly fantasizing about him.





	1. Chapter 1

Her hair was lose in waves all around her shoulders as she was frantically picking whatever she would need for her summer away from her home University and family. She chose practical clothes as she was going to be working at a chemistry research lab and she was very excited to be part of the group. Her roommate and best friend Margaery came in. 

"I can't believe you're not ready yet!" the girl snapped as she was finalizing her purse with her passport and phone. 

"ah I know I'm sorry, my mom called and she kept asking me questions about whether I will be alright there. We have talked many times over but she's very stubborn" Sansa huffed as she closed her duffled bag and started filling her small leather backpack and banded her sunglasses over her head pushing her waves behind. 

Margaery waited for her as she was texting her boyfriend. "your brother says hi". She was dating Sansa's older brother Robb Stark.

Sansa grinned "say hi to him, and tell him to visit us over there when he gets a chance. I sure will need some comedy" 

She heard the ding of the text. 

"Yes he already got his tickets for Block music festival end of June. It'll be lit!" Margaery made a laughing sound with excitement. And Sansa laughed she came in and pulled her.

"Come on hippie let's go otherwise we'll miss the airplane" Sansa said as they moved out and she locked the door of the apartment. 

"I'm calling for an Uber" Marge said and planted a gum in her mouth.

"ah and her eI thought you had" Sansa snapped in distraction and hurry and she rested her duffled bag on her right shoulder. "come on Juliet let's go" she said as Marge was swooning over Robb's texts. 

In the airplane, Sansa was listening to music and reading over some research papers that belongs to the group that she was going to join. Feeling very intimidated and scared, she hoped the music would relax her. Marge was sleeping with earbud in her ear. She smiled at her and went back to her studies wondering what she will encounter there or whether or not meet someone.

They finally arrived to Bear Island, a shuttle that belonged to the University was waiting for them to take them to their University apartment. They were excited as Sansa took out her DSLR camera and took photos of the surroundings from the van, and occasionally Margaery made silly faces and they laughed. Her worries were somewhat subsided as the city was very beautiful. The Bay of Ice was as beautiful sapphire blue as she watched the ships land and fishermen gather their daily cargo. 

They finally entered their apartment. It was vast. A big living room with full furniture, tv, two sofas and a dining table. A kitchen that had a window open to the living room. A hallway and two bedrooms across each other with a bathroom in the between. They were thrilled about it, as they quickly started unpacking. 

Margaery opened the empty fridge "we need to go shopping, Sans" 

Sansa came to the kitchen still admiring of the vastness as their apartment at their own university was half the size of here. "I love it here already, and yes let's go at now, I'm starving and then we can go do some shopping"

Margaery nodded and the two girls left the apartment. Still holding her camera, Sansa was taking picture of the buildings, the people and even the inside of the bus that they sat in. 

They had fish in a coastal restaurant inhaling all the beauties in. 

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" Margaery asked. "I am super nervous, ah what if the top engineer won't like my work?" Margaery was there for an internship in an engineering firm for the summer that also belonged to the university.

Sansa stuffed potatoes in her mouth "Don't worry" she swallowed "I'm nervous too though but I'm just going to relax tonight and listen to some jazz" 

Margaery laughed ordering some drinks for them and Sansa wanted to object but decided otherwise. "We're old enough, we both turned twenty one recently, no harm in this" 

"I can't argue with that." she then drifted away watching the Bay. 

A ring of text startled her. "Robb says hi!" Marg said with excitement. Sansa too got the same text and she smiled. "finally, big brother" she said as she replied back to him. 

their drinks arrived and the two girl sipped their margaritas admiring about the greatness of the food and the Bay.

"Are you still talking to him?" Margaery asked Sansa about her ex-boyfriend Joffrey. She had been madly in love with him, and they never truly been together or boyfriend and girlfriend, but somehow loving him for a long time and being treated badly had left Sansa crippled with doubt and anxiety about men that she had been refusing any new dates or any advances from any boys at school.

"No, but I saw his photo on facebook with his new girlfriend I think" she said sipping her margarita. "Not that I care. He was mean to me and I stupidly and blindly loved him"

"No honey, you thought you loved him. It wasn't love. It was just a crush. and I'm glad you're over it. He was an ass" Margaery said making Sansa laugh and nod in agreement.

After their meal ended, they went shopping for the apartment and Sansa prepared her lunch for the next day. She cut tomatoes and cucumbers in a ball, adding some spices and slices of cheese on it. She felt very nervous not knowing why she was doing all this work not knowing what to expect. She then peeled an apple and added to the bowl. Margaery didn't care as she would always buy her lunch from outside.

Sansa showered, it was 12:30 am already and the apartment complex was dead silent. She put a large t-shirt on her and panties and went under her covers, exhaled a deep breath and relaxed. They had been on the run for almost fifteen hours now. She slept in her earbuds listening to jazz music to be relaxed and turned it off before dozing off to her slumber.

Next morning, she wore her nice jeans, with nice t-sirts and clean flat boot/shoes, pulling the end of the skinny jeans on the boot, closing the edges. She then braided her hair in a thick and loose braid, taking her usual regular leather bag, stuffed her lunch in with her purple water bottle and put her round glasses on (she had myopia) and looked for Margaery. 

She was still in bed. "Marge, wake up! you're gonna be late from day one!" she pulled her covers down and the girl groaned in complain.

"Sansa! My work starts in two hours! unlike your perfect research lab we don't wake up before the crows!" the girl snapped and pulled the covers on top. Sansa laughed and nodded.Before she left her room, Margaery got up "Good luck Sans!" Sansa smiled and thanked her closing the apartment door behind.

Sansa opened the lab office door in nervousness looking for her graduate student instructor, he was sitting in his desk as he got up to meet her. He had black hair tied up to the back, wearing black fitted jeans and black fitted shirt with boots and had glasses on. He approached her with confidence.

"Sansa Stark?" the man asked.

Sansa nodded "Yes, hi, I'm Sansa Stark, the undergrad" 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jon Snow, and please just call me Jon. I don't like to be called professor or sir or anything" Jon shook her hand and pulled back gently.

He smiled at her. Warm and kind. 

"So here's your desk" he showed her desk, it was opposite his, separated by a small wall. The office area was open, everyone could talk or hear to anyone seating in cubicles. 

"please put your belongings here and let's take a tour of the lab, shall we?" Jon asked her casually.

Sansa nodded. She was feeling uneasy and nervous about this place but he seemed nice enough.

They entered the lab that had sliding door with a key. She had obtained it that morning. It was a chemistry lab so there were fume hoods to work at. 

"Here, wear this lab coat for now, I'll get you one your size when we finish today" he said as he put a blue labcoat on him with his goggles on his eyes. 

Sansa did the same and wore a lab coat the the sleeves were big and before she did anything Jon wrapped her sleeves up for her. "Here, better" he said, he didn't smile now. She felt intimidated thinking she already made a mistake. 

"Come, so here's the fume hood you and I will share for the summer, here are the glassware you'll need, and your lab notebook." he kept talking showing her instructions, he seemed very into his work and to the point. Sansa had moments of content as he was good in teaching but sometimes she tried to joke and he would look at her in gape, not even smiling. 

They didn't do much work that day as he instructed her to read some papers. She was sitting on her desk, reading from her mac when she heard a girl's voice and saw her hug Jon through the wall that was low enough to see what people were doing on the other side. The girl had a long silky yellow hair and very beautiful smile. 

"I made a reservations for dinner, when will you be out?" the girl asked him. Sansa's face was on her laptop but she was hearing their conversation.

"I got this new girl for the summer, it might be while, but hoping around six? I'll text you when I'm out" Jon responded. 

"Sounds good, I'm leaving my lab around five, so I'll stick around for you" she responded. and she saw them hug again and murmuring things to each other, non audible. 

Sansa didn't care but was curious. She saw the girl leave. and Jon sit back to his chair, typing something on his laptop. 

Sansa resumed reading her paper and taking notes on her office notebook. He had instructed her to read that day and gather information. It was six o'clock when she was too tried and kept looking at the clock but none of the graduate students seemed to be leaving, so she went on instagram for a while and was startled when she heard his voice right next to him standing.

"You can leave for today" Jon said and Sansa hurriedly put her phone away. Jon laughed. "This is not a labor camp, you can use your phone"

Sansa smiled nervously with her red cheeks as red as her hair.

"Okay, I'm leaving and feel free to leave, but don't do anything in the lab, we'll talk tomorrow okay?" he said.

Sansa nodded "yes yes"

Jon walked and turned back "do you need a lift? I have a car, I can give you ride" 

Sansa was surprised, and wondered whether to accept it or not. "Umm. thank you, I have the bus card" she hated her answer and the bus. She had her own car back in Winterfell and couldn't bring it here.

Jon nodded "Good, see you tomorrow Sansa" he said and left with his messenger bag hanging from his right shoulder and she noticed he took his phone and started texting.

She knew he was texting that silky-haired girl. But she didn't care and she packed herself to go home.

At night, She and Margaery were watching tv and eating ice cream "how's he like? your grad student?" Marge asked.

"He's okay, a bit strict and broody. Sometimes he's like super nice but then he won't get jokes or won't smile." 

"Huh is he cute? a nice eye candy won't hurt. ugh my coworker is a dull man in his late thirties and fat with a wife. He talk about her so much, I was going to kill myself" Marge complained scooping ice cream and licking her spoon.

Sansa laughed."I think mine had a girlfriend, this chick came for him and they hugged and whispered some stuff" 

"ah love. that's good, at least he won't be hitting on you" she laughed.

"Ew ew ew he's my grad student. he's like million years older than me and besides he has beard and broods and sulks all the time. ergh" Sansa contorted her face in disgust.

"Ya, I guess. you should check him out on the group page, they would have small bios of themselves. And trust me do this otherwise you might insult him by saying something he likes or is or has" 

Sansa listened "fine, not that I care but it'll be good to know the guy I'll work with"

When she slipped under her covers, she opened her macbook and put in her earbuds. She googled him on the group page, he was indeed eight years older than her and he had spent a lot of time in Essos working on different projects before going back to graduate school. He had a degree in engineering already and she was highly impressed by him. She then searched for him on facebook but he didn't have any nor any other social media, but she talked other graduate students and traced back to him through the silky-haired girl instagram that was public. Her name was Daenerys or Dany she was calling herself. She too was a graduate student in a different department and they seemed that they had been newly dating. 

She felt sad. She was all alone int his godforsaken land and the closer man contact she was getting was Jon and he was dating someone too. _Maybe I should go out there and find a guy, truly._  

She then closed her mac and tugged herself under the covers.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two weeks of working with Jon, Sansa had gotten used to her ways around in the lab and started to make new friendships.

She was in front of her fume hood working on an experiment, checking the temperature when she felt his presence, looking at her from his goggles and wrapped his arms around his chest. 

"How is it going?" he asked. He meant the experiment, she knew.

"umm, it's good. I think I'll need to wait for two hours. That is the procedure" she hesitated.

"Yes, good. in this two hours, please prepare samples for NMR and I'll show you how to take them" he said and Sansa nodded. 

After she had made the samples, they left the lab. "take the samples and follow me" he was stiff and robust in his statements, she followed him through the emergency escape stairs down, outside the building, into another building, to the basement to a big room full of NMR instruments. He made her sit in front of an old looking computer, showed her how to put a sample in an instrument and sat next to her to show her the program. They were sitting very close to each other that she was able to smell his colon. It smelled like woods, snow and fresh air. As they were waiting for the program to load, his eyes were strict on the screen, and she noticed the hard lines on his forearms, he definitely worked out, hard. His hair was still tied back, she had never seen it untied and wondered a bit, before he pulled her back to their reality that she was a bit startled but listened to him.

She followed him to lab again. "Now, let's take a look at this experiment inside shall we?" he said and they entered the lab, again fully clothed with gloves, goggles and labcoat. He was again standing very close to her that their arms were touching when they were trying ot strain the glassware inside the fume hood. She was feeling electricity whenever they touched or she hadn't been with a man for a long time. In fact, she had only gone to the second base and never fully had sex with someone, always wondering what it's like, and somehow she was yearning for even a kiss or touch from a man. After Joffrey that had been two years now, she had sworn off men or women and wanted to live celibate. But not now, the summer was blooming and the heat was on outside and even a simple touch from this guy was enough. All her thought were washed aside when he pulled away and let her do the rest. But he was there, near her, still sensing his odor. She was going to slip a glassware from her hand when he swooped in and grabbed it, his hand was on her hands even gloved fully. She literally felt the jolt, and a blush, but he seemed cool. He helped her and after finishing their work that day, he approached her again with his messenger bag near her desk.

"So, I'm leaving, you can leave too" Jon said.

Sansa nodded "sure, I'll leave soon. umm actually can you help me with my first presentation that is in two weeks?" she asked.

"Yes of course, I have to anyways. Now, ready the material and I'll look over your power point slides."he smiled.

He turned and was walking when he came back to her again.

"Actually, what are you doing on friday night?" he asked and Sansa's heart was bursting into flames thinking he was asking her out and felt so confused.

"My mate has a house party, there will be some undergrads I think, you should come, he asked me to invite literally everyone I know. and you seem new here, so come and meet new people!" he seemed cheerful and had a half-smile that Sansa had rarely seen.

She gaped.

"Ummm..yes, sure, can I bring my friend too? she's doing internship"

"sure, bring her over, it'll be nice" he said and got a phone call, he excused himself, and started talking while going out. She knew it was Dany, but she didn't care.She texted Margaery.

Friday was in two days and that night she was going through her clothes not finding anything that would look nice. And suddenly her mom rang her. She answered it.

"Hi mom"

"Honey, you haven't been calling for a week, you had me worried"

"Im good mom, just being busy with work, how's dad, how's everything?"

"Good, Robb is coming over there in a week, it should be fun and send me as much photos as you can"

"yes mom" she huffed "don't worry, my dslr camera is fully on work" she laughed.

"Good, and dad is saying hi right now!"

"hi dad"

"please call us honey more, you're having me worried"

"Okay mom, I will call more often"

"ah, dad and I are going to watch House of Cards, I'll go now, kisses and hugs, love you honey!"

"Love you mom" sansa laughed and closed her phone.

Margery barged into her room and startled Sansa.

"You're picking your outfit for this Friday thing?"

"yes" as she was putting some shirt on her and looking at the mirror.

Margery sat on her bed with a smirk. "What?" Sansa asked.

"So this..your grad student..why is he inviting you huh?"

"Ah come on, Marge, his mate is having a party and thought to invite everyone. he has a girlfriend" she warned her.

"Ah not a wife! just a girlfriend. You should go to lunches with him in between work" 

"No, he's y grad student, it's frowned upon or something"

"No it's not! he's not your professor, you can date a grad student"

"Yes but not when he's teaching me, literally on top of me"

"Oww, you really want him on top of you huh" Marge teased her making Sansa blush with smile.

"stop it!" Sansa snapped.

"Girl, you really need to get laid and relax, I don't get how you can do this. This music festival will be good for all of us! maybe you'll have a fling over there"

Sansa smiled and in fact hoped. "I kinda want to. I mean a good make out session won't harm anyone"

"Not a damn make out session." Marge approached her. "Honey, you really need to get laid, so you would relax a bit. You're so stiff"

Sansa shook her head. "I have to love the guy"

Marge sighed "sure, but love comes after. When I met Robb at Uni, I thought he was cute and after some date nights which meant sleeping together" 

Sansa closed her ears "ew ew"

Marge laughed "yes, I realized I love him. He's the biggest dork ever"

Sansa laughed. "he is, can't wait to see him actually" 

"Same" Margaery replied. 

 On Friday, during lunch, Sansa was at her desk an thought about asking Jon for lunch in a friendly manner. He was sitting there, she knew, working. She could see his shadow. 

She got up, she was wearing a nice t-shirt, with black jeans and black boots, her hair was in ponytail with her glasses on. She stood next to his desk and he turned to her finishing his last typed word.

"Yes" he said knowing she was going to ask something.

"Umm..I was wondering, if you'd like to..eat..go for lunch" she knew it was a mistake the minute she said it.

Jon was surprised but after some thought "sure, let's go"he grabbed his wallet and phone, and she got her bag and they left.

Walking together across the city "What do you want to eat?" he asked

"something healthy?" she replied.

"Sure, I know this place, they make the best organic salads and drinks, it's right by my place actually" he pointed over there and her heart fluttered. She didn't know why she felt this way.

"sure"

They were sitting now on the table. He was looking at her while she was choosing her food from her menu.She looked up at him and he lowered his eyes to the table, she knew he was looking at him.

They finally ordered their food.

"Where are you from?" she asked him. "You don't seem native"

"I'm from the North, I grew up around Winterfell then spent a long time at The Wall, Dragonstone and Essos"

"I'm from the North as well, but you have a rougher accent than mine" she said with a smile and he smiled too.

"Aye, my mom was a proper Northerner. Is this your first time here?" he asked her

"Yes, just for this summer. I really like it here though. the Bay is very nice and clean. I'd live here for a time"

"That's good to hear because I've been here for four years now and you just get over that feeling with time" 

They fell into some silence looking at each other through their glasses.

"is that girl your girlfriend?" she couldn't believe herself as she finished the sentence and felt blush. Why did she ask that question

Jon laughed "Kind of. We have been dating for a while now, but it's complicated." he nodded and grew quiet.

"Do you have a boyfriend or perhaps girlfriend?" he asked her bluntly.

Sansa flushed. 

"Umm no no, I'm all free" she lowered her eyes in embarrassment on her statement making Jon grin.

"Good for the boys at this house party tonight then" he replied.

"do you have the address? I forgot to ask you" she asked while taking her phone out to type in.

"Sure, here it is" he took her phone and typed it in. 

Sansa was surprised but she liked it. He was being friendlier. 

"Thank you" she said.

 

"No problem. I hope to see you there then" he said and the food arrived. She exhaled thanking the gods for the arrival of the food for her to stop talking and embarrassing herself.

They ate and left after some time. Their lunch was awkward but she felt good that she had gotten to know him.

night arrived, she was wearing a dark blue jeans, with tank top on it that tugged it inside of her jeans with high heel boots underneath. She had long gold necklace on with bracelets. She then opened her hair and left it to fall on her waves. SHe had never opened her hair in the lab before, always braided or in ponytail. She had make up on a well. Margaery on the other hand was wearing a short dress with her long hair down and high heels. More provocative than Sansa. 

they arrived at the place. It was a town house and the music was coming in loud waves as they left their uber. Sansa was nervous. SHe knew no one other than Jon and of course Margaery. They knocked the door and were greeted by a happy guy who was holding a bottle of beer in his hand, he was like a giant with a red beard.

"Heey, I'm Tormund, the master of this party come on in" he greeted them, he was warm but very loud.

"Hi, I'm Sansa, Jon's friend and this is my friend Margaery"

"Hello Sansa and MArgaery, come on in, get a drink and have fun!"

The house was full of people. The lights were dim and there was a nice music in the background, not too loud, but everyone seemed to be laughing and talking in groups in every corner, on the couch or the sofa. Some people were playing drinking games with cards on the table. Most of them were older, grad students. SHe felt nervous as she walked deep into people. Margaery was friendlier and got drinks for them. She got a bottle of beer for her and Sansa started drinking it with nervousness.

"Where is your guy?" she asked Sansa

"My guy?" Sansa blanked. It was Jon she knew and she was looking for him too. But it was a bit dark and she had left her glasses at home without contacts. 

"He should be around here" she replied to Marge. 

She then spotted Dany's silky hair, her back was turned to Sansa and she knew Jon was somewhere near her. She walked around to see and he was standing there with another guy next to them, holding their drinks and talking, laughing over something.

His hair was down. That's why she didn't know him. He had black curls that longed right to the nape of his neck, he had put it on one side, and wasn't wearing his glasses. He seemed much cheerful than work and was listening to the guy talking and occasionally laughing.

Sansa didn't know whether or not she should go and talk to him. tHey had lunch that morning but Dany was there and this wasn't a lab setting, until she heard her name.

"Sansa!" it was Jon and Dany and the guy were looking at her.

"Hi!" she said nervously with her beer in hand and somehow had lost Marge somewhere.

But walked over them anyway.

"Hi Jon" she repeated

"Hi, this is my undergrad Sansa, and this is Dany and Sam"

Dany and Sam said hi to her as well. 

"What year are you?" Dany asked.

"I'm going to be third year in college this upcoming year"

"Aw you're super young. it's cute" she replied.

"Do you like working with this old grumpy bastard?" Sam asked with laughter teasing Jon. "he never laugh, I tell you or even smiles" They laughed.

Sansa liked him and smiled. "He's a good mentor"

"Eh that he is, he take the life out of you until you learn" Sam japed. "Stop it" Jon replied with a joke. 

"Where's your friend Sans?" Jon asked. He called her Sans? She couldn't register but he seemed tipsy, blaming it on the alcohol.

"She should be somewhere near here, she's friendly, makes friends very easily" Sansa replied.

Dany was looking at her, almost eyeing her. Sansa felt uncomfortable. 

As Sansa got into a conversation with Sam about quantum chemistry, Jon was looking at her. She sensed it. Dany had been talking to another girlfriend of hers on her left. 

Jon hadn't seen her hair like this before. It was dark but he could see her freckled bare shoulders. She had make up on too, that he hadn't noticed before. They were standing very close that she was able to smell her fragrant, some pricy perfume, he thought. Seeing her outside of the lab was nice, he hadn't realized that she was in fact not just a student but a grown woman. He felt uneasy and tried stopping himself from watching her. Sansa's eyes caught him as Sam was talking to her. They looked at each other for a few second, or minutes or hours. It felt long. She couldn't feel her heart and was surprised as why she was feeling this way. His eyes were dark brown and after a few moments, he turned his head back, exhaling deeply. Sansa was blushing not knowing their connection or what happened. the frustration she felt on her skin..She was longing for a feeling that she hadn't felt yet. She never knew love or lust or the feel of a man inside of her but yet Jon was making her, tonight, want things that she had limited experience in.

He turned to Dany, told her something, she turned to him and smiled. Sansa drank her beer more at that. 

Later that night, she was having a conversation with a guy across the room. The house party had been emptier now with mellower music in the background. She was on her third drink and feeling very tipsy. While talking to this man, she caught Jon looking at her from behind someone. He had a faint smile on his face and she did too encouraged by him. She felt warm again, heat, too hot almost, maybe it was the drink or this place. She looked up again, he was talking. She turned to the guy in front of her, occasionally Margaery was telling her things too making her laugh. Jon was looking at her now, she sensed it. He had grown quiet and not smiling. She felt embarrassed and silly. She smiled at him, he didn't. still looking. He finally smiled. and went to get more drinks.

Sansa wasn't feeling well, she didn't know what to make of this. It was finally time to leave, when she approached him and Dany to say goodnights and thanking the host.

"Do you girls need a ride?" Jon volunteered and asked.Dany shifted herself at his question.

"Umm" Sansa hesitated.

"Yes please, it would be lovely" Marge jumped in, and Jon nodded.

"Very well, come on in" Jon said and Dany followed them too. she sat next to Jon and the girls in the back. Marge was quiet and Sansa gave him the directions. jon looked at Sansa from the rear view mirror occasionally and they locked eyes in other instances. He was serious.

When they arrived, they thanked him and went to their apartment and Jon drove away.

Sansa looked back after him thinking about the weirdness of the night but she was too tipsy to think and just made herself fall on her bed and sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after the house warming party. Robb arrives to Bear Island for the music festival.

During the weekend after the house warming party, Sansa and Marge went t some sightseeing around. Sansa as holding her DSLR camera and the girls kept taking photos of themselves and the places. They went to museums, walked around the Bay and enjoyed their time off. 

Sitting in a street cafe, Sansa was eating a lemoncake while sipping her tea and looking over her camera for the photos. 

"So, are we going to talk about yesterday?" Marge asked Sansa.

"What about it?"

"Come on, don't think I was a fool. You and your curly boy were looking at each other all night. Literally, I needed a knife to cut through the sexual tension" 

"huh, no, I didn't notice" Sansa continued looking through her camera.

"Sansa stop it!I know wha tI saw and that silky haired girl did too, she was frowning" Marge said eating her cheesecake.

Sansa sighed. she knew that had happened but didn't want to talk about it or dwell on it as she still had to work with him for another two months. 

"He's dating Dany, and Im too young and his mentee. Too much" Sansa said.

"But he's from Winterfell too and he's very pretty, I tell ya" Marge said.

"ah, you think so?" Sansa asked realizing that he was indeed pretty. She hadn't stopped thinking about his curls last night while watching them bounce and sometimes he would pushed them back with his hands. She had wanted to know what they feel like. She shifted herself in the chair and swallowed sipping her tea.

"Yes I think so. You're so stupid. I don't think what he has with Dany will last. They seem cold towards each other" Marge told her.

"I can never tell these things" Sansa wanted to drop this conversation.

"well deny it as much as you want. There was something there last night. Let's hope I'm wrong" Marge finished her statement.

Robb arrived the next day, and he settled in their apartment in Marge's room. They went out for a nice dinner in town and had late night talks in front of the tv. Sansa felt safer now that one of her family members were here.

On Monday morning, he seemed very regular with her and she realized she had made a bigger deal of whatever happened on Friday between them that it actually was and hated herself for it. 

During work, they had to go to some meeting together and got into the elevator. They were the only people. His hair was tied back again and she had her ponytail. He stood close to her in the elevator. 

"You should leave your hair down next time" he said making her blush and her lips parted a bit.

"This is better for lab" she replied back feeling uneasy.

He then told her something about the meeting and the seminar and she followed him with her mac in her hand. 

After lunch, she was waiting for a reaction to finish as she was texting Robb, she saw Jon approach her with his mac in hand and pull a chair next to her.

"I want to show you some articles and designs that you could use for your group meeting talk next week" he said as he opened his mac and opened some filed. He put his mac on her desk and leaned in very close to her. They were able to smell each other's perfume, colon and he smelled her shampoo. She was grateful that she had showered that morning. It smelled like lemons and coconuts he thought.

He smelled like snow and fresh air. Their arms were touching too both wearing t-shirts. He seemed very forward that day about everything he was doing. Her heart was beating very fast. Again, she reminded herself that she's feeling this way because she needs a boyfriend and not related to him at all.

His face was so close too as he was turning to her sometimes and describing things that she should mention. Sansa was nodding, in fact, half listening from her distraction. She had started noticing things about him that she hadn't before. It made her heart flutter. He was indeed pretty. 

Her hair was very red, he thought. The place where it meets her skin was orange and redder from the majority. Kissed by fire, literally. He noticed her freckles on her face from close up and liked them. She seemed very feminine somehow, opposite to his masculinity. He felt her shift and move in her chair, her hands were tugged on her waist with nervousness. He sensed it, he too was nervous. He remembered of her freckled shoulders as well. He wondered where else on her body she had them. Maybe he could trace them down. He stopped his thought process immediately, and focused on his work. 

"So, these are the points, I'll email you this power point and you can follow it and my instructions as well" he finished.

"Can we practice beforehand?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll reserve the meeting room a day before the meeting and we can practice there, it should be quiet enough" Jon nodded and got up quickly, wanting to run away from there.

"Very well. Thanks Jon"Sansa said and Jon nodded leaving her in distress.

Sansa let out a long exhale as well, she was blushing or flushing. didn't know which one. Her cheeks were red. She waved at her face with her hands to make her breathe in air more.

Sansa spent the majority of the weekdays with her brother and Margaery after leaving work and it was good distraction for her. She enjoyed their company and their silliness together. Sometimes she would hear them have sex at night across the room and she would put on her earbuds with loud music. 

Lying in her bed, knowing Marge was happy next room with Robb, she wanted that too. She thought about Jon and their growing strangeness towards each other. In fact, he was a stranger to her, she didn't know much about him. He was quiet most of the time about his private life. She hadn't been seeing Dany this week a lot, and wondered where she had gone. She then remembered that tomorrow was the day that she was going to practice her talk with Jon. The thought of it made her heart beat faster and tried to sleep.

Next morning, she wore a nice black jeans with nice top that was loose on her, the chest was a bit open, it was a navy blue shirt with mid sleeves and buttons in the front. Her glasses were on, She then wore nice boots and left her hair down, on a second thought.

When Jon saw her, his heart skipped a beat. he swallowed and didn't talk much other than necessary for their work. She looked very casual and beautiful that day and didn't look at her much as he couldn't think straight anymore. He knew this was wrong, he had no right to feel this way. She is his undergad and he's her mentor, let alone eight years older than her. He had asked. But pushing all thoughts aside, she followed him to the meeting room. It was a big room with a long desk and chairs in at the end of the hallway, secluded. He closed the door behind and let her set up, go to podium and start her speech. He sat on a chair and watched her, corrected her. It was very hard to focus now. The room had only them in it, it was afternoon, sun was gaping through the windows. Whenever he would drift to her sight, he would always push himself back up again thinking it was wrong. 

After some time of correcting her, he got up approaching her to do some corrections on her mac. She was listening attentively and forgotten about what she was feeling towards him. He was close now and felt his body heat in that empty room. 

He then stood up from leaning on the table for the mac and looked at her directly in the eyes. 

"umm..try..try this now" he cleared his throat and went back to his seat.

She did, they continued work, it was agonizingly long, she hated being alone with him, all her feelings were reminded and she wasn't even sure what to feel now.

He too felt the same way, the entire time wanting it to end but he had to do a good job of training her. Her hair was falling over her shoulders, radiating under the sun, her blouse was opening too much sometimes revealing the black straps of her bra. Her skin was pale underneath. Her skinny legs were wrapped nicely in that tight black jeans, he really wanted to touch her there. He twitched his hands in nervousness.

Finally, their sessions ended and he gave her his final remarks and they went back to their office.

It was around seven pm, she wondered why he hadn't left yet and she would never leave unless he's gone too. The office was empty, the lights were dim. A few of the last people were leaving too saying good night to them.

Sansa had finished all her work and packed to leave, she had no patience left to wait for him leaving. She closed her backpack put it on her chair and got up, he was sitting on his mac. She turned back. Not knowing what to do. They were all alone now in complete silence. He got up too and packed. 

He then approached her as usual with his bag from his side. 

Sansa smiled waiting for him to say something. 

"I'm goin.." she started but suddenly she felt his lips on hers, a gentle shallow kiss, she closed her eyes, the sense of it was far too strong, too surprised. He had thrown his bag on the floor. He pulled back. Both looking at each other in the eye. He was almost looking for permission from her or a slap maybe. 

Her heartbeat was beating very fast, still in the shock of what happened. Her lips smelled like plums, or rasberries, it was just a shallow kiss, something he shouldn't have done. He regretted it, but startled when Sansa kissed him on the lips in return, stronger this time. Getting courage he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smelled and felt so nice. Her lips were full, his beard tickled her but she liked it. After some pulling and pushing on the lips. He demanded entrance to her mouth with his tongue and she did, oh she did open her mouth and their tongues danced together, making her let out a low moan in her mouth and she flushed, she didn't want to let herself indulge but it felt too late now. Their kiss grew frantic, as he sucked on her lower lip until it was red and swollen and continued his kisses on her mouth and the sides and licked her chin and jaw, she closed her eyes, her moans were a bit louder now, he kissed her again on the lips to make her quiet. She pulled on his neck and sides of the shirt, something warm was building in her. He was playing with her navy blouse as well.

Finally they pulled back grasping for air their foreheads touching. both panting.

"I'm sorry" he finally said.

"No no kiss me more" she encouraged and kissed him more on the sides of his mouth. 

He pulled back "it's wrong" he panted.

She nodded.

"You taste so good, Sansa" he whispered. "i couldn't stop this, believe me, I wanted to"

"I believe you, but please don't stop.." she urged him, leaning to his mouth as he pulled back.

"Can I kiss you more" he asked her permission.

"yes yes kiss me more" she granted him in desperation.

They were leaning on her desk now, standing, holding each other. He moved his mouth to her neck and kissed her there, the sides of it, her collarbone, still feeling scared of where to touch her on her body other than her waist. 

Sansa's breath was ragged now as he sucked on her earlobe. "oh Jon" she heard herself. 

"Sansa" he whispered.."can I touch you?"

the girl nodded. 

He traced his hand on her body to her breast from top of her blouse and squeezed it. even from two layers, she felt the heat and the erection of her nipples. She gasped. She then put his hand inside of her blouse, pulling it down, resting it on her bra, his breath was louder, panting together as he squeezed her bra and kissed the top of her breasts making her whimper in silence. 

"gods your smell" he managed to say as he kissed her skin on the edge of her bra and her chest. Suddenly his phone rang loudly in his pocket that made them both startle and come to reality. He pulled back and went to get his phone that insisted on ringing, and she felt embarrassed and buttoned her blouse, and covered herself, pulling her hair straight and stepped back from him. He too felt uneasy. He answered his phone "yes...yes I'll be there soon" he closed it.

they looked at each other, both flushed with redness.

Sansa escaped her eyes from him "I..I have to go" she grabbed her backpack. He held her arm stopping her. "I'm sorry Sansa..I.."

"No need. This was a mistake" she sighed "you should go back to Dany" she finished.

"She's not..we're not together..we're on hiatus right now" Jon found himself saying.

"oh" that's all she could say, but knew this was a mistake, he was her mentor, older than her, they still had two months together and she was going back to Winterfell after this for good. 

Sansa then pulled herself off of his grip and walked to the exit. He stood there thinking of what to do now. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading and please leave a comment if you think I should improve anything.

Sansa's head was all cloudy walking down the street to her apartment. She desperately needed to be alone and think through what just had happened between her and Jon. She had difficulty finding her keys as her frustration increased in turning the keys. She heard Robb and Marge walking to towards her to get home as well when she huffed and puffed but tried not to show her puzzled looks to them. 

"Hey you're home!" Robb exclaimed seeing Sansa. She turned and smiled to them. They had got pizza and drinks with a cake.

"What are you celebrating? a cake?" Sansa yelped as they entered, Robb placed some of the packets on the counter as Marge helped him into it.

"We're not celebrating, we just got some cake. Marge is craving" Robb winked at her.

"Shut up silly. I'm not craving anything" Marge said looking at Sansa. "We just got some sweets and you like lemoncakes, we got some for you as well and ice cream" Marge knew something was wrong with Sansa but didn't ask in front of Robb who was putting plates on the table.

Sansa walked to her "I'm not hungry" she closed her door, throwing her bag on the floor and sat on the side of her bed wrapping her head in her hands. She didn't know what to do. How was she going to work tomorrow? She can't possibly look at him? 

She then traced her fingers on her chest, the places he had kissed and ran her fingertips on her lips, closing her eyes, inhaling his touch. Her breathing got heavy as she imagined him like a dream, how he had touched her breasts. She had limited experience with men and Jon was making her heady and dizzy. 

_Oh, his skin was soft, scrappy beard, somehow strong arms.._

There was a bang on the door. She opened her eyes in startle.

"What!" she yelled knowing it's either Marge or Robb.

"Sansa! come eat with us, what's wrong with you, what happened?" it was Marge across the door.

Sansa collected herself not wanting to give in anything to them, they needed not to know.

She joined them with dinner, eating in silence. 

"How's research going Sans?" Robb asked through his chewing of slice of the pizza.

"It's alright, I have a presentation tomorrow, I need to practice a bit more tonight" she responded calmly.

"Good luck hon" Marge responded.

Sansa smiled to her. She then got up, looking for her phone, she had neglected it since storming from the office.

"alright, I'm going to seclude myself, I'll see you before bed" she bid them and went to her room to check her phone.

There was two missed calls from Jon. She frowned and two text messages. 

_Please pick up your phone, I need to explain myself._

_I'm sorry Sansa. Let me explain._

What was he going to explain? She wondered and she put her phone away, changing into comfy shorts and a tank to focused on her work.

When she was done, it was well after 12am, her phone hadn't buzzed in hours. She thought about him and wondered if she should call him, but it was too late in hour now, he was probably sleeping. Putting a sweatshirt on she sneaked out of her room, Marge and Rob were asleep. She found Robb's cigarette pack, taking one and his lighter, she went to the patio.

She used to smoke during her first year in college, but now she would only take a puff or two when frustrated all the while hating it.

She was inhaling nervously as she finally decided to call him knowing well he wasn't going to respond.

There was a beeping, she shook her head, and was about to close, when she heard his voice, it was gruff. 

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi..hi..I'm..I'm sorry to call you at this hour, I hope you weren't sleeping" she hesitated.

"Sansa, no no I was reading" his voice was better as he cleared his throat.

"so..explain yourself..." she couldn't continue.

"Listen, I..it was wrong and I should've not forced myself on you. You're such good student and I don't want your career to be affected because of my stupidity." his voice was compassionate and caring.

"You didn't hurt me..It was just..different" she exclaimed.

"It doesn't have to be. I don't want you to go tomorrow to your presentation thinking about all this. I want to do this conversation in person, actually, but I don't want to drag it, it would cloud your brain" he was worried for her.

"If you want to talk in person, you can come around.." Shit! did she just say that.

He didn't respond for a while.

"Umm...if you want..I mean you don't have to" she wanted to fix it.

"I can drop by for a few minutes, if it'll help you" his voice was toned.

"okay." she inhaled sharply. "I'll text you my address and I'm on the patio, outside, you'll see me by the pool" 

"okay, I'll see you soon" he said

they hung up. She was shaking, inhaling her almost dead smoke sharply, milking whatever left in there to calm her done.

Omg what the fuck did I just do? she thought pacing and she texted him her address. Oh God, I have to stop this, tonight. No more. 

After 10 minutes, of complete nervousness, she saw him approach and she opened the apartment gate for him. He was wearing grey sweatpants, and a pullover. 

They didn't hug or say anything both sitting on a bench by the pool watching the light and the blueness.

"So, here you are" she finally broke the silence.

He inhaled. "I didn't want to hurt you, and Dany and I are in break, I mean she did drop by tonight for dinner"

Sansa nodded thinking she was just an office romance for him.

"No, nothing happened. She's a good friend of mine aside from dating her. I can't leave her off of my life like that and don't think I cheated on her with you"

"oh, well, how exactly can you describe it other than that?" she exclaimed not believing the situation she was in.

"We've been off for a week now, and I had these feelings towards you" his voice grew low. "I shouldn't really feel this way, I know and this is why I don't want to hurt you or your career. I'm still your mentor and we should keep it at that. Hmm?" he was worried.

His eyes looked tired under his wire rimmed glasses and unruly hair that he had let loose tonight. She saw sincerity in him and made her heart warm.

"I don't want this to hurt our relationship as well. I like you as a mentor, and you're great in teaching"

He smiled.

"And I'm leaving in two months anyways, what could possibly happen" she almost felt sad about that.

He nodded. "Aye, everything will go back to normal once you leave" He knew it wasn't. He had loved her innocence.

"Let's forget today and resume our relationship like normal?" she asked part of her wanting him to protest against it.

"Yes, let's just stay as we are and keep it at that" he responded not knowing how to tame his affections but he had to try.

She stood up and he followed her. She darted her hand to shake his "Friends then?" He smiled at how pretty she looked suddenly under the shifting lights of the pool. "yes" they shook hands smiling.

"Well, I should head back home and you rest for tomorrow" he said looking around.

Sansa nodded. "Be safe around here" she was nodding awkwardly now, not knowing what to do.

"I will. good night Sansa" He leaned in to give her a quick hug. That's what friends do right?

She accepted it. 

He still smelled like fresh snow and air, but also wine, his overall was soft covering his muscles. She on the other hand smelled like smoke, he wondered if she smoked, he hadn't seen her with a cigarette but her lavender smell was there still just like the morning. 

They pulled apart. 

He waved good bye, and left.

She watched him go away until he disappeared in the darkness.

When she fell to her bed, she thought of him, almost sadly. Part of her had hoped to get more from him. How silly she was to think he would want something with her, but it was wrong, she knew it, he knew it and this was all for the best. She plugged in her earbuds in and listened to some music until sleep took her.

When Jon got home, he had the sudden feel of loneliness as he bolted the door. He shrugged. He had wanted to take her in his arms tonight and kiss her until every part of her and him were mere pieces of sore flesh. But, he knew it was impossible. She was his student and had an amazing career ahead of her, a scandal like this while he's teaching her was frowned upon and there was his history with Dany. Although they'd been separate for a week, they still hadn't called it off. 

He took a shower, relaxing himself remembering Sansa, her smell, her pale legs, blue eyes and those red copper strands of hair. How he longed to touch them. His first love had a red hair, Ygritte. She had passed away after a tragic car accident after days of their break up. He had never forgiven himself for it after almost five years. The memory saddened him, and he quickly finished his shower to go sleep to forget everything for a few hours at least until all this cycle would restart. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sansa wore her tight dark blue jeans, brown boots up to her ankles, and nice buttoned up dark green shirt, wearing a tank top underneath and left her hair over her shoulders. She double checked herself in the mirror making sure her make up was nicely done. Grabbing her bag and notes she headed to the kitchen.

Robb was drinking coffee looking through his phone.

"Where's Marge?" she looked for her.

"She left already, some meeting this morning that she was late for it" Robb responded. "You look nice Sans" he said gazing at her.

"Thanks. I have this presentation in two hours, and phew hopefully I'll relax after this" she shrugged, moving quickly filling her coffee mug with already made coffee form the counter and took a slice of lemoncake.

"well good luck sis" he said. 

"what are you doing today, all alone?" she almost teased him.

"Nothing much. I'll walk around probably and maybe find some psychedelics for our concert tomorrow" he winked

She had devilish smile one her face. She had done mild psychedelics in college, but at a music festival, it would definitely feel much better.

"Good, I hope you find some" she winked back. "I got to go, see you later" she kissed him on the cheek and left.

Walking to the office her heart was pounding, she felt fresh with a better mood feeling the wind on her face. Everything was going to be normal, no awkwardness, almost forcing herself to not feel awkward and act normal towards him. 

_He's older than you. He's your mentor. He has a girlfriend, still, I think? and you won't see him in two months. I'll be gone from here._

She repeated these reasons in her head like a prayer convincing herself and felt overly smily when she entered the office area and put her belongings on her desk.

He wasn't in his chair, but his laptop was on and his notes. She looked around and he was in lab working. She felt better. Everything was normal. 

She read through her emails, went over her talk in her head again, and went into lab to work on her project.

He smiled at her still focused on task in hand.

"Good morning" she said as she put her goggles on and labcoat.

"Ready?" he asked. She was excited "I think so. Well you were great in helping me..I hope.." he walked away interrupting her talk. She pursed her lips nodding and went to her work.

He was busy, she noted and didn't want to be interrupted. Clearly he was avoiding her making himself busy with work. But she didn't protest, he was protecting both of them.

After a few hours, it was her presentation time. They walked together to the group meeting room, she followed him as he was her mentor watching his back, wearing all black, again. He had untied his hair, scrolling through his phone walking down the hall in silence. He was clearly over whatever happened yesterday, she had to stop overthinking this although she was feeling much better coming here today.

Everyone was sitting in their usual chairs, now, she set up her macbook and started her lecture. He was sitting, watching her, she locked her eyes with him, he felt her feel secure and sometime he was nodding in agreement and smile at the things he had taught her. Her heart was filled with warmth seeing that, gave her all the confident she needed to carry on.

When she was done, everyone clapped and started asking her questions. She did her best in answering them but Jon helped her as he was in charge of the overall work.

They exchanged smiles here and there but there was something much stronger between them. She felt it, and he was running away from it. This was not just an affection, a physical need, it was trust, understanding and familiarity. 

After everyone left the room, he approached her.

"Well done!" he said with a smile. She was unpacking her macbook. She smiled back giddily. "You taught me well and I would've not done this without you" 

The room was finally empty as the last person left them alone. They both realized this had happened yesterday, here, they had felt it again, here.

She quickened her actions in wrapping her macbook and notes.

"Do you want to get coffee?" he asked. "or lunch?" 

She gaped. "Yes, I'd love that" she responded back.

They walked together talking about their life. He had no brothers or sisters, lived with his mother all his life and now alone and had traveled to many places. she told him about her four siblings telling him Robb was here and it would be nice if they meet.

"He's getting lonely when Marge leaves for work, you know" she said sipping her ice tea at a street restaurant that served organic food.

"I'd love to meet him, it'll be fun. He can meet my friends" 

Her eyes lit. "oh but he's going back after the festival this weekend" she laughed.

He smiled back. "No worries."

He sipped more of his green tea "wait, the upcoming festival that is tomorrow?" he asked.

"yes, we're going, three days of music, it'll be very relaxing"

"'m going as well!" he felt it as a pleasant surprise.

"oh you are!" she was surprised at the coincidence. "alone?" she asked.

"No, with Sam, remember him from the party? and Edd and some other guys" he responded.

She almost waited for him to say Dany, but he didn't say it, maybe he just didn't want to hurt her as everything was still new.

"That sounds fun. We should hang out there in between concerts" she said.

"Yes, I can meet Robb" he laughed. "yess, you can! ah He's so much fun!" she laughed more. 

After finishing their lunch, they walked some more, she got ice cream cone, he laughed at her innocence. 

"what?" she asked."why are you laughing? I love ice cream" 

"chocolate ice cream you mean with sprinkles on it" he teased her and laughed more.

"what is wrong with sprinkles? they are the best. ah look at you, all serious all the time. I'm sure you have some guilty pleasures as well" she almost wanted him to say.

"maybe" he winked. She opened her mouth. "stop it. you don't, you just make yourself sound intriguing" 

"if you say so" he responded back as she stopped laughing.

"I've seen you eat cheesecake you know, at your desk" she eyed him.

"Cheesecake is not childish" he smiled.

"I didn't say it is childish, i said it is not manly or mysterious or broody" she teased some more walking backwards facing him as he had put his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"careful, you'll fall" 

"Nah, I'll be alright." she continued and kept licking her ice cream cone. His expression grew serious, she felt it on him watching her.

"I never said I'm a tough man. I'm just quiet" he responded simply.

"well I guess brooding is the new quiet" she turned next to him again, walking as she crunched on the cone.

"omg" he laughed more as she made loud sounds and she laughed through her ice cream cone filled mouth. "stop it" responded to him with full mouth.

They kept walking until they reached the lab. After some work, it was well past time. She watched him bid her goodnight and leave. This time he didn't walk to her desk or hug her although their day together was great. She was very happy liking his friendship. Maybe this was much better for both of them.

Later that night, she was in bed by 10pm streaming a show on her macbook when she was startled by her buzzing phone. A text message.

It was form Jon. He had sent her an article that was describing the people who brood and their characteristics. She laughed out loud for that and he had a winky smiley face underneath it. 

She read the article, it wasn't a serious one describing the mysteriousness of men who brood.

She texted back to him;

_Guess you just added more intrigue to your already mysteriousness. Curious to find out more ;)_

She giggled at her text feeling almost guilty as it was flirty or so she thought. There wasn't a respond. Resuming her show, she kept checking her phone for his respond, but he hadn't texted her. Thinking her text was inappropriate, maybe he didn't want to respond to her.

After some time, she brushed her teeth, and saw light on her phone. She rushed to it. 

_ You'll have another two months to unvail it. Good luck ;) _

She was grinning wide now in the bathroom, brush in her mouth and he had added a wink as well. Her heart was beating fast. Guess being friends felt much better.

_ Challenge Accepted ;) _

she responded back and saw him typing, heart beating in her throat almost on her bare toes in the bathroom.

_ Agreed ;) _

__She didn't text back, not knowing what to say. She breathed in heavily. She washed her mouth and ran under her covers. She reread their texts again and again and locked her phone resting it next to her pillow. He's adorable, she thought, maybe being his friend was harder than it seemed, but whatever she got with him made her happy in this limited time together.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some explicit language and smut warning below! I guess Jon and Sansa finally find some release. Thank you for reading this far!!

It was the morning of the three-day music festival. They were going to camp on the site. She wore nice jeans and boots with buttoned shirt and a jacket, packing her bag with her pajamas, pillow and covers with some make up, toothbrush and whatever she would need for three days.

Robb and Marge were too going to stay, and they were bringing their own tents. Sansa was going to stay alone in her tent and it was small for her but she had agree for three nights. 

They ubered to the festival site in the morning. It was crowded with people but none of the concerts had started. Sansa's heart was fluttering still thinking about her last night's text with Jon and the fact that he was going to be here today. But she acted non-chalantly around Robb and Marge. 

They went to the camp site choosing a space and set up their tents. Sansa did hers although she had never liked camping or wilderness , but this was fun she thought. Marge and Robb were laughing, joking and helping each other in mounting their tent. She loved their relationship, it warmed her heart. Once she was done, she went inside and put a blanket on the floor, inflated her thin mattress, pillow on it and her covers, leaving her belongings in the tent. She zipped it getting out and it was all ready. she felt proud of her action  and photographed around, mostly Marge and Robb in their natural working situation and some people around her.

"look at Sansa" Robb exclaimed. "all done and proud" he teased.

"Yes!" Sansa smiled.

"We're almost done. Let's get breakfast after before the shows start" Robb said and they all agreed.

Sansa kept checking her phone, hoping he might text.

"I'll be back" she told them, and she went around people setting their tents wondering if Jon was going to stay here with his friends for three nights. The thought surged butterflies in her stomach and holts of emotions across her legs. But she couldn't see him, hoping she had asked earlier yesterday, but she couldn't text this now. It would be too awkward. 

Frustrated of not finding him, she went back to Robb and Marge who were all done and heading for food.

They ate some food standing, the weather was cool and Sansa felt nice, it wasn't deadly hot, her jacket kept her nice and warm as it was cloudy reminding her of Winterfell. How she had missed her family, her home and her regular life. This was all new to her.

The concerts started and she had a list of the bands she anted to see, some of them were with Robb and Marge and some of them weren't. She circled and checked the names on the list.

After first a few shows with Robb and Marge, they started drinking but it was only 12pm in the afternoon, she liked this freedom and the fact that Robb didn't mind her have fun as long as it was in between limits and reasonable. She already had two cups of beer and Robb had lit a smoke that passed to them, not a regular cigarette, Sansa knew and she still took some huffs still in hesitation knowing she shouldn't be doing this. It wasn't appropriate, but watching people around her writhe, get wild listening to their favorite bands, nothing was normal here anyway. 

She parted with them going to see a favorite band of hers, pushing through people to get to the front. Her head was dizzy but she liked it, it made this situation better in this crowd. 

She finally found a spot and stood there waiting for the band watching and listening to people. When suddenly someone pushed her from behind and she was going to fall to her front yelping when a hand helped her to get up. 

"Ow" she shouted and looked up holding on the arm. She was startled. It was Jon who was grinning at her 

"Are you okay?" he asked, she smiled nodding 

"My ass friend can't handle drinks apparently." Jon said pointing at Edd who was stumbling with a drink and smoke in hand.

She laughed "It's alright, I'm okay" 

"good, I'm glad" Jon said smiling.

He seemed different, she noted, a bit tipsy perhaps but she too was buzzed. 

"Come, here this is Sam, Edd, Pyp, and Grenn" he introduced them to her, they were all nice boys. 

"This is my mentee, student, Sansa. She's neat, works hard, just amazing" he said smiling, swaying and brushing his mouth on her hair that she felt awkward and backed from him to not to raise confusion.

They all said hello to her and she did as well getting to know them.

"Where's your brother?" he asked. "alone?"

"He's at another venue with Marge. He doesn't like this band" she said.

"oh too bad, well, we'll meet later then." Jon said and got distracted with one of his friends. He was loosened up, she liked him better but he was touchy-feely. She too was buzzed but still sober enough to be aware of her actions.

She suddenly lost him, but he came back with drinks in hand, handing one to her. 

"Here, got one for you too" he said, she smiled and accepted it.

She sipped some and the white foam of the beer made a mustache on her upper lip. He laughed at that. She questioned.

"you're so cute" he almost whispered as he leaned in to brush the foam from her upper lip with his thumb. She stood there like a stone letting him touch her and inhaling his scents as he got close to her, in all that crowd, they had their bubble. 

"all better" he responded. She smiled "thanks"

Then, they heard the notices, the band was going to come up, huddling together in the crowd, she stood next to him still holding their beers they started swaying with the bands all excited. 

They had their moments of singing with the band, or enjoying the nice music, he was so into it, she noted liking it. Their beer were far gone from their hands and the shifting of positions had put her in front of him in the tight crowd. She felt his breathing down her neck, his body getting pushed here and there to her back. She had difficulty focusing on the band and knowing all too well that he was there behind her feeling him, his voice sometimes as he sang, his hands brushing over hers as he moved himself. He didn't spoon her or touch her. She felt safe but somehow longed for him. 

Jon felt free during the concert, he was right there behind the woman he admired, inhaling her scents in him, her hair smelled like lavender, all red under the sunset that was looming. She wasn't moving much he noted, but whenever his chest brushed her back, he felt her tense muscles, unbelievably beautiful, surreal almost. She was an innocent, but yet amazing woman he longed for. He found himself lean in to the nape of her neck and actively taking her in. His nose brushed on her ponytail, closing his eyes, swaying with the music that was much slower than before. He wanted to wrap himself around her waist and touch her again. He remembered how she had felt like. A winter rose, soft and proud. He moved his hand on her arm without touching, longing for it though, but he quickly pulled back, thinking it was a very bad idea in his buzzed head.

The music became faster again, and some people forced themselves to push to the front, and Jon was pushed from his back, a greater force that he couldn't manage and he wrapped himself around Sansa to not to fall and let her fall with him. She was startled, gasped and wrapped her hands around his forearms on her waist holding onto him. 

He buried his face in her neck, but after a few moments, he unwrapped himself "you okay?" he almost yelled in her ear. "yes" she said turning her face to his, locking eyes now. He then felt her hands on his arms again encouraging him to wrap them around her waist still with locked eyes. He didn't protest. She turned her face to the stage again and brushed her thumb on his forearm as they swayed together. 

Jon forgot all about his friends, the rules, whatever that was holding him. Both of them felt free here, away from the rules of the lab. He was just Jon here and she was Sansa. Two strangers meeting and having fun. She invited him to hold her, wrap himself around her. He grinned. He felt her bury herself in him more and he welcomed her with his broad shoulders as he buried his nose in her neck brushing it over her neck. She closed her eyes at the sensation, feeling him closer she tightened her grip on his forearms feeling his soft skin.

She had never been a forward girl with boy. She had always felt awkward and letting them take the first step in everything but thinking this was her chance, this festival was an escape almost. 

"Your smell is heady" he whispered not knowing whether she heard him in that crowd or not. But she had heard him and smiled without response.

"Gods Sansa" he whispered again burying his nose deeper in her hair. She grinned loving him.

She wasn't sure how they had this courage, maybe because it was crowded, almost dark, they were buzzed, high, and the music fed into it.

When the band finished, Jon slowly entangled himself from her and she let him go in desperation. His friends were around and he quickly became busy with them hoping they didn't notice his small romance with his mentee. They seemed high enough in his head to not to care as some of them had their girlfriends with them to be busy with.

The field was getting emptier, Jon and Sansa lingered around looking at each other without touching. 

"Let's get food" Sam said and they all agreed. Sansa followed them forgetting all about Robb and Marge. They ate some food standing, talking and Sansa got to know his friends better. they were all nice and the alcohol made everything much better as they drank some more with dinner. 

"Are you staying here tonight" she asked Jon as they were drinking

"You mean in a tent?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I'm sharing it with Edd" he grinned pursing his lips. Her eyes were bright a she tossed some hair strand behind her ear and drank some beer.

"I have my own tent" her voice lingered and he tensed. "all mine" she continued sipping more beer. His mouth gaped with serious widened eyes. He desperately drank some more beer almost chugged it down. 

It was well late and the event of the day had ended. They all walked in a group, Jon was close to Sansa and she felt his finger brushing on the back of her head as they were walking. She didn't move it but all the while loving it and after a while she reciprocated in brushing her fingertips on his hand as well. They didn't look at each other, it was dark, his friends weren't going to notice anything, busy with their girlfriends who were in some serious conversation about life and death and the meaning behind them. 

They reached the camping area. They faced each other to part. She was feeling a bit dizzy and swayed some more holding on his arm to not to fall.

"woww there, you want me to walk you to your tent?" he asked seeing his friends leave already and Edd climbing inside of their tent.

"Yes" she nodded, blushing as her head buzzed. 

She guided him to her tent and held onto his forearm, he held her by wrapping his hand on her arm, they didn't speak much only when necessary. 

"Here, here's my tent" she said. Her heart was pounding, almost wanting to invite him.

"Well, let me unzip it for you, so you could get in nicely" he said kneeling down and unzipped it. 

"Come" he guided her, and she did. She entered the tent very quiet for her drunk state, he thought. He helped her take off her jacket and boots. 

She was sitting on the mattress as he helped her all smiling ."come on big baby" he said taking her boots off of her.

"oh Jon" she said pulling on his jacket towards her. "don't go" she whispered. He smiled.

"I will see you in the morning, okay? just sleep now" he was saying as she pulled him on her mattress and he sat there facing her. She opened her eyes and looked at his brown ones. "You're pretty" she said gazing at him and burped making him laugh. 

"you're so cute" he responded hovering his face on hers. "Stay here" she pleaded. "Just sleep next to me" she wanted as she started to take his jacket off, and he followed her lead, helping her remove his jacket, and he soon removed his boots. 

"Come" she said scooting aside on her narrow mattress. He lied next to her and both faced each other as he covered the blanket on them. 

"what did you do to me, Sansa?" he said, she was still awake watching him. 

"Let's not leave this place" she said and slowly approached him, wrapping her hands around his waist and resting her head in his chest. "Let's be the strangers who met at a music festival" she continued closing her eyes inhaling him in.

He caressed her temple, kissing it through her copper strands. "for a little while, just for these days" he finished her sentence tightening his grip on her body. 

He suddenly felt her lips on his neck, slowly kiss him there as she moved to his jaw, he let her, both breathing heavily in the silence of the night that had long died down. He heard her breathing, sensed it on his lips as their mouths were open, waiting a signal from the other. 

She was holding his face, he darted his tongue out, entering it into her open mouth and pulled up crashing their lips together, she moaned in his mouth overwhelmed with sensations. They were kissing now, tongues exploring each other's mouth, the taste of beer was damp in their dry mouthes, his kiss was wilder as he pushed up to meet her as she was supporting herself on her elbow holding his face meeting his lips, he licked the sides of her mouth and made her open her mouth wider to explore some more taking in all her saliva, she let him as she moaned over and over again. She felt her orgasm building in her just from kissing. He broke their kiss and moved his mouth to her neck "oh" he said feeling her heartbeat, stroking her sensitive skin, licking her earlobe that made her whimper, pushing on his face to suck on it more.

No one had done this to her. This was all new. The boys she'd kissed were eager not taking their time with her. No one had sucked on her earlobe or neck or used their tongue in kissing her, she was feeling sensations that she thought only existed in novels. 

"ah Jon" she moaned as he continued moving his mouth on her earlobe and neck. 

He was much older than her, she was aware of that, and well practiced, experienced than her. 

She pulled him and kissed him again on the mouth but both of them broke away panting, looking at each other. 

"You're amazing" he whispered. "I can't believe I'm kissing you" he continued kissing the sides of her mouth.

"It's wrong, but good" she whispered back and kissed his jaw ducking her head down, her arched it opening it for her. He pulled her face and looked at her "I don't care anymore, nothing is wrong in this festival. I am just Jon, no more" he said tracing his hands down her chest and she helped him find her breast resting her hand on his through her buttoned shirt. 

"I am just Sansa, a stranger" she panted back making him rub his hand on her breast. She moaned as he pinched her hardened nipple through her lacey bra. He opened some of the buttons and slipped his hand on her bra, massaging her breast more, and moved to the other one, she was lying on her back now, eyes closed, heaving. 

He moved on her resting his mouth on the lace of the bra sucking on the hardened nipple all the while massaging the other one with his hand. 

"oh oh Jon" she moaned urging him with her hand on his head that was unruly with his curls that he had not tied that day. 

"you like this, Sansa?" he asked through his ministrations.

"Yes" she panted "very much" 

"do you want me to continue?" he asked not sure whether he should remove her bra or move his hands on her lower body. 

He saw her open her eyes as he stopped sucking on her lacey bra. She looked at him. "oh,I don't know, I'm not sure" her anxiety came back again.

"we don't have to do anything you don't want" he said assuring her. 

"But this is the time we have together" she exclaimed. "on Monday everything will be the same" she was going to cry.

"Ssshhh" he said caressing her face "we still have time for everything" he assured her. She smiled.

"I don't want you to leave tonight" she said taking his hand putting it back on her breasts and stomach "I want you to touch me" His eyes were wide, with uneven breathing. "I want those fingers to touch me in whichever way you want" she whimpered almost reaching up biting his lower lip. He responded with a hiss, she lied back.

He kissed her lacey bra again, sucking on the nipples as she alternated her hands between his hair and shoulders exploring the depths of her pleasures, new realms she didn't know existed but knowing well this was going to end soon.

He kissed down her stomach reaching the button of her jeans, her stomach was moving up and down fast in anticipation. He grinned with pleasure. 

"Can I?" he asked pointing to open her jeans. 

"Yes yes" she panted but in hesitation, he saw that in her eyes, but went all the more slow with her. He unbuttoned her jeans, unzipped it and ran his finger on the lacy panties that were showing. she hissed thanking the gods that she wore her nice panties and bras in the morning.

She helped him shimmy her jeans off of her waist and down her legs. He felt himself get harder on his already stiffened member. He brushed on himself for a few seconds before going on her again, she saw him as he grind his hand on his hard member, she smiled, the satisfaction of making him hard for her somehow made her weirdly happy. 

He kissed her lacy panties hearing her increased breathing. "Can I?" he said again, and she opened her legs for him, she focused on the ceiling of the tent heaving waiting for the sensation he was going to give her.

He ran his tongue on her panties across her fold making her cry out, he entwined his hand with hers "sshhh" he said. She nodded.

He continued doing that, sucking on her aroused folds through her panties and licking up, down and in circles around her nub that was pointing through her soaking wet panties. She didn't know a sensation like this existed, her eyes were teary. 

"Take off my panties and kiss me there" she heard herself ordering him in surprise, not knowing where this all came from, not even knowing if this felt good, her heart was pounding, but couldn't take his teasings anymore.

He grinned victoriously. 

They moved and he removed her panties completely off of her, she felt shame suddenly and covered herself with her hands. "I...I can't" she whimpered" but still lying down.

"oh, we don't have to do it" he assured her.

her emotions were roller coaster, once she told him to go on, and now the shame of being exposed. He immediately knew she was a maiden, she had too much shyness in her and he didn't know what to feel about this, all the more guilty in his head. 

He waited her to calm down. She did watching him do nothing. She got some courage and safety and slowly removed her hand from her folds giving him a better looks, with flushing red cheeks.

She nodded to him to continue and lied back again pressing her fingers on the blanket.

"It will feel good, Sansa, don't be scared" he soothed her while kissing insides of her legs, she moved underneath him letting out low moans with each kiss and stroke.

He finally arrived at her mound that was glistening under the light red hair, all throbbing for him, he smiled at her sweetness and bravery.

He slowly licked her folds up and down, she writhed as jolts of emotions ran through her stomach to her entire body arching her back letting only her shoulders touch the mattress.

He held her hips, widened her legs and licked her again with his tongue, as her breathings evened out, he circled around her nub, moved up and down, and heard her moan, pulling on his hands. He then inserted his tongue inside of her and she pulled herself up from pleasure but went back down, breathing, the air was gone, only warmth, heat, stars in front of her. Boys she's dated had toucher her there, with fingers, not too deep, but they were boys. Jon is a man.

He entered two of his fingers inside of her, still kissing and sucking on her aroused, pink folds making her whimpers and felt her hand on his head. She then felt herself grinding across his face, a natural feeling, happened involuntarily to her, He loved it and tried to match her pace with his fingers and tongue that was still pounding on her folds. 

He then pressured on her nub, still twisting his fingers inside of her with his tongue sucking the tongue through her pace that got wildly fast, he had to keep up with her. "oh oh ohh Jon" he heard her over and over again. "something is happening..I can't hold this anymore" she panted forcing him to go on her harder "I can't" she whimpered, and he urged her to come sensing her strong muscles clenching on his fingers desperate for release.

She let out a loud moan, a cry, knowing well everyone heard her, seeing only darkness in front of her eyes, as she rid through her orgasm, a sensations she thought she knew but clearly she experienced it tonight, gasping for air, eyes shut, still feeling him on her, pulling on the blankets, happiness and relaxation took her as she rested back on the mattress, heaving her breasts through her lacey bra up and down, still eyes closed. He licked her juices that tasted like flowers as the rest of her did and continued licking for a while. He then moved off of her watching her, waiting for her to come down to Earth. He felt giddily happy, smugly proud that he made her feel this. Her face was flushed red, rosy cheeks, hair sticking to her forehead, he removed some of it away from her and caressed her face. He then ran his hand on hi swollen member a few more times, as it was unbearable to wait but he had to wait for her.

She didn't move for a while. He was worried. "Are you alright?" he asked her. "Sansa" He asked again.

She opened her eyes, nodded to him. "This..this was amazing" he eyes were watery. He kissed her mouth again. She responded strongly to his kiss, feeling weak everywhere in the body.

"I loved this" she continued through their kiss. "you're amazing' she uttered some more.

He felt her hand reach down his pants to unzip them feeling her tremblings, but he held her hand taking it in his. "No, not tonight. You don't have to" he whispered to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded. "Let's end this here, go to sleep. You're too tired" he said caressing her face.

"How are you going to sleep with..with that?" she pointed at his swollen member through his pants. He laughed trying to cover himself. 

"I'll be alright. don't worry about me" he said kissing her mouth. She nodded. 

"stay here" she exclaimed and he obeyed sitting back on the mattress as she wore new pair of pants all the while still shying from him and putting her jacket to cover her buttocks. He laughed at that, she was unbelievably cute. She finally found non-lacy discreet panties, put them on with great torture of while covering herself and then slid pajama shorts underneath and went to him. 

"ew this is wet" she said sensing the dampness she's left there and closed her face with her hands to cover her redness.

Jon laughed more "You were this wet for me, and came for me. You should take pride in this" he said kissing her now open face through the blue eyes that were peaking to him. "you are an amazing woman" he kissed her mouth again, and she wrapped herself around him.

"sleep now" he said "we'll have a long day tomorrow" She rested closing her eyes.

He moved one hand on his member through his pants, rubbed them on it without disturbing her, but with no avail. he forced disgusting images in front of him to calm it down. He hated spiders, he thought about giant spiders and felt himself shrink back and gagged almost on the thought of those black giants. He wrapped himself around her tighter with his half-hard member in frustration until sleep took him. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy smut and graphic language warning below :)

Sansa stirred in the bed as sh was waking up the next morning. She had a satisfying smile on her face remembering the events of the last night but the massive headache made her sick. Jon was putting his shirt on and tying his hair as she got seated in the tent watching him. 

He turned to her with a smile and scooped in for a quick kiss on her lips. She licked her lips after not knowing what to do now. 

"Did you sleep well?" he asked lacing his boots. "Yes, you?" she responded thinking they need to talk.

Jon finally stopped and sat next to her. "Are you sorry for last night?" she asked with concern. "No, not really. I loved every minute of it. Are you?" he asked back looking at her hesitation. She shook her head. 

"We did promise to stay friends though. I don't think friends do that" she said. He chuckled. "No" 

He shrugged in desperation. "You know, I am feeling guilty about this as much as I want to be with you, but somehow I feel I'm hurting you and it's not fair"

"Why not? On Monday we'll go back to work, and in two months I'll be gone. Unless..unless you want to go back to Dany..Then.." she said watching his expression.

"No, I..after last night, I can't see myself with her anymore. Well, it was over anyway. She and I just needed time to confess that to each other before quitting for good." He responded.

"I want to trust you. I'm just scared. I'm sure your friends saw us last night despite being drunk." She said.

"I don't care about them. I just care about you and us" he said holding her hand.

"Me too." she responded. "It shouldn't be this difficult, we can work it out." 

Jon nodded. 

She lifted her hand and rested it on his face, caressing it. "Let's just pretend we are strangers this weekend. Hmm? as we spoke last night? Nothing matters here" she said with compassion.

"Even the fact that I'm almost 29 and you're barely 21?" he asked.

She chuckled. "I don't care about that. You're still in your twenties. Unless you do.."

"No, I actually thought you're older than your age when I met you. It's amazing how mature you are for someone your age in college" he said.

She smiled. "I had to, life is hard" 

Jon leaned in and gave her a kiss again, this one was more passionate. "Let's forget about everything for two more days. Hmm?" she asked pressing her forehead to his.Jon nodded.

His phone kept going off. "Shit" he said as he had many texts from his friends and now Sam was calling him. "I have to take this. I'll be outside, you get ready. Let's get food before the shows start" He said and went outside.

Sansa felt happy. tHe dampness of last night had dried but she still felt disgusted by it. She put on black jeans, a nice black tank top and chose her navy blue lacy bras underneath that showed the sides from the top with two necklaces. Her hair was loose on her shoulder and wore her army green jacket on her with black boots. Robb had texted her telling her they'll be by Venue 1 getting food. This was sent ten minutes ago. 

She left her tent, Jon was looking through his phone. His eyes lit up when he saw her and wrapped one hand around her waist. "You look gorgeous" he whispered. She smiled.

"Robb will be by Venue 1, do you want to head there for food?" she asked. "Did you talk to Sam?"

"Aye, I told him I passed out last night on the grass next to a tent. I had to lie. They can't know I was with you. He work at the university. He shouldn't know for now at least, until your internship ends." he said with worry.

"oh. Are you going to them now?" 

"I think I have to spend some time with them today." he said.

"Ah, come meet Robb now at least, and then go to them." she said pulling on his jacket. He grinned and nodded.

They walked together to venue 1 brushing their hands together and keeping close. 

Robb and Marge were already eating and had gotten extra food for Sansa. 

"Hey, you've been MIA all night" Marge said approaching her. Robb got up from his seat on a bench.

"Hey, sorry Marge, after the last concert I went straight to my tent." Sansa responded and JOn followed her in silence.

"Oh hey, Jon!" Marge said."we met at that party"

"Yes, hi Margaery is it?" he said, they shook hands. 

"I ran into my mentor, Robb, this is Jon" Sansa said.

Robb and Jon shook hands. 

"Hi mate" Robb said. "you guys work together?" 

"yes, she's my student for this summer at the university. She talked about you and thought to say hi" he said.

Robb eyed him. "She talks a lot if she wants to" Robb teased Sansa. "Hey" Sansa said laughing. 

"Well, we got food for you Sans, and Jon come eat with us too" Robb was inviting.

"Thank you Robb, but I won't stay long. I have to go back to my friends" Jon said looking around.

"too bad, but stay for a bit" Robb said and Jon nodded. 

Sansa sat on the bench next to Marge eating her waffle as Jon and Robb were talking standing. 

"So" Marge scooted next to her. "So, what?" Sansa said.

"Come on,you can't lie to me" Marge said. "What happened? how was it? and I want every detail"

Sansa smiled and blushed. "huh, I knew it!" Marge said.

"Nothing happened. I just saw him this morning, and he's a nice guy. That is all" Sansa said drinking more of her tea.

"You can't lie to me Sansa Stark. We grew up together. You had sex last night didn't you?" she teased and lowered her voice.

"NO! we didn't." Sansa said and exhaling sharply. "Okay, well, yes something happened but you can't tell anyone. promise me please" 

Marge's eyes lit and grew wider. "I knew it! tell me!!and no I won't tell anyone. No one"

Sansa told Marge everything happened that lead to more giggles between them making Jon and Robb look.

"Well, Robb, it was nice talking to you. I will see you around, and bye Sansa, Have fun" Jon said without hugging her. Sansa just said bye watching him walk by. She knew he had to just leave without showing extra emotions.

"He's a solid guy" Robb said sitting. "oh yes he is" Marge eyes Sansa who was trying to shut her up. 

"all done? let's go, the show will start soon" Robb said and all of them got up to head to the venue.

Entire day, Jon and Sansa texted each other talking about their status and day and planning where to meet. 

It was well past sunset when Sansa's favorite shows were over and wanted to leave Robb and Marge who still planned for more. She parted with them and met with Jon somewhere on the vast field near some venue away from everyone they knew but still surrounded with crowds. 

She was waiting for him under a tree when he walked towards her with a smile. "Finally" she said as he wrapped her hands around her waist and kissed her on the lips softly. 

"I've missed you" he said. She kissed him more leaning up that took him by surprise and he smiled through their kiss. She was bit clumsy and her pace was not steady when she kissed him, too urgent almost and he held her to control herself. "too needy" he murmured as she kissed him more. 

They finally broke apart, hands twined, eyes locked. "Do you have other shows to watch?" she asked him. He shook his head. "I told them so, but no, I'm all yours" he said. She grinned. "Let's walk around for a bit, maybe away from this crowd? This park is vast, we can surely find someplace to rest" she said looking at him. He nodded and they walked together and explored around. 

It was fully dark now and they were away from the crowd watching the lights of the festival sitting on a hill. She felt chilly running her hands on her arms. 

"hey hey" he said taking his jacket off and putting it around her. She smiled. "You'll be cold now"

"Don't worry about me. I'm used to cold" he said. He had changed she noticed. Her head was too dizzy with him that was forgetting whatever he told her earlier. 

She wrapped her arms around his and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled. "I like this" she said finally breaking their silence. They liked sitting in silence, it was soothing. "Me too" he responded. "It's good to finally not have to talk to someone, pretend or entertain them" he continued. "It gets tiring. You don't tire me, Jon" she said looking at him as he turned his face to her. "You're amazing" he said kissing her forehead. 

She jerked again from the cold nuzzling in his body for warmth. "Let's go, you're freezing, enough exploration and relaxation for today" he said taking her hand and they walked. She gave him his jacket back. 

"I'm going to bed, now" she said stopping near the camping area. His eyes widened. She held his hand. He hesitated and more scared as none of them were as drunk as yesterday and this wasn't a result of alcohol that lead to arousal. 

She got closer to him, breathing his scents and locking eyes. "Stay with me" she whispered. He looked away in hesitation. "Jon, please. We'll go back to normal on Monday anyways" she said tracing her fingers on his chest through his shirt. "Damn you Sansa" he said, she smiled. "Come" she said taking his hand now, and walked to her tent. 

They entered, she scooted before him and both sat on the mattress. They looked at each other for a while as he ran his hand on her face. She took her jacket and helped him out of his. Jon liked her bravery almost impressive. she wanted it, he saw it in her. 

"Kiss me" she whispered and oh he did. He was gentle but passionate their hands were wrapped around each other as their tongues intwined, he sucked her lower lip making her moan many times, that she thought she won't stop herself and started to move her hips involuntarily feeling her wetness. He smiled sensing her jerking. He traced a hand on her mound through her jeans cupping her lower folds and squeezed it. She broke their kiss to moan loudly. He smiled. "oh Jon" she panted. 

He then cupped her breasts through her tank top loving her navy blue lacy bra that popped as he helped her out of her tank top. They kissed again on the lips, he lowered his lips to her shoulders, she had faint freckles on them "you're so sweet" he murmured kissing her shoulder blades, collarbone. She whimpered in anticipation. She then started unbuttoning his shirt, he was breathing heavily, and he helped her as he took it off of himself. She admired his muscles, she hadn't seen them before. He had broad shoulders, white skin, and almost chiseled like those Roman status. She kissed his neck taking him by surprise, hungrily. He cried. She digged her fingertips in his stomach as he traced his hands on her shoulders and hair. He pushed her copper strands back as it was covering her breasts and he wanted to devour them.

She kissed his chest now, ducking down, he arched his neck. She traced her lips on his shoulders, down to his nipple, not knowing if he'd like this and grinned when he moaned. She didn't know men like this, but watching Jon made her happy. She continued running her tongue on his hardened nipple and felt his hand on her head but suddenly he pulled her to his lips and kissed them, not so gently, she longed for air. "My sweet Sansa" he murmured. She ran her hand on his hardened cock through his pants, poking. He moaned again in her mouth. She rubbed her hand on him for a while through his jeans and he helped her, guiding her hand on it. "like this.." he murmured setting her with a pace he liked. She was flushed red, she had touched boys through their pants before but was scared for whatever was going to come next. 

He slowly unhooked her bra from behind while she rubbed her hand on his cock, she broke their kiss, looking at him with hesitation and need all the same and nodded along. He took the straps off of her arms kissing her shoulders again, she had stopped touching him focusing on herself desperately wanting to cover her breasts but she had done this before with others, it wasn't too shameful. 

"You're beautiful. Gods, Sansa" he exclaimed as he leaned in and took a breast in his mouth, sucking hard on it. She arched her back, holding her hand on his tied hair. "ah Jon, more please more" she whimpered as he sucked her nipples until they were hardened, alternating between them. He hummed. "Don't stop, please" pushing his face more on her breasts and fumbling with his tied curls. He continued his sucking until she was well aroused and wetter than before feeling her soaking panties. She pulled him up and kissed his lips both grinning with desire. 

"help me with this" she said as she opened her pants and unzipped them trying to free herself. He held her hands stopping her "Are you sure?" he asked. She held his face "yes yes I am sure, I want you. I need this" she panted words of desire. He helped her with her jeans then, taking them off of her admiring her navy blue lacy panties that matched her bra. He knew then she had decided to be with him tonight. She had set the bar. 

She then went to his pants unbuttoning them, making him gasp in surprise. He helped her and took it off. His cock was poking through his black boxers. her heart was going to stop art the anticipation, hesitation and fear all the same. 

"Don't worry" he said kissing her lips, "I won't hurt you" he murmured. "I know" she panted back. "I trust you"

She scooted back on the mattress resting her head on the pillow as he lifted the covers and collected them under their feet. She was lying only in her panties and he hovered over her supporting himself on one elbow and caressing her face and hair with the other. 

She wrapped her hands on his neck and reached to kiss him again, they kissed for a while to ease her tension. She was tense and anxious, he ran his hands on her shoulders, massaging her to calm down. "We don't have to do this, Sansa, if you're not ready" he said.

"I want to be with you, I want to feel you, feel this" she said. This was a self exploration for her as much as part of an adventure in her head. She was away from home, family, with this stranger in her bed. She wanted to be naughty for once, living on the edges and truth be told, she wanted this man. Her desire was too big to stop this now. 

He ran his fingers down her waist, and slowly helped her out of her panties, taking them out through her long legs. She was panting. He kissed her legs, her stomach, then ran his hand on her folds making her jerk. She was wet and ready for him, he wanted to go down on her but she stopped him. "Later, let's do that later" she said. "Just be inside me" she panted, making him stop momentarily as he gathered his senses. "you're ready, you want this and I want you" she continued, but was stopped with the sudden crash of his mouth on hers as he groaned from her words. "I want you, I have wanted you for a long time now, it's hurting me.." he panted. "then what are you waiting for" she said, as they locked eyes for a few seconds taking their decision in, and he took his boxers off, she didn't look down at him, blushing, but she wanted to look. He didn't force her for anything. 

Slowly she lowered her head and accustomed her view to his cock. He shifted and made her opened her legs. She did, resting each one on his waist holding on his arms. He caressed her face again. He suddenly realized he doesn't have a condom, and he got worried about to get up fro his position. 

"Shit, I don't have a condom, do you?" he asked. 

"No, it doesn't matter, just don't come inside me" she said blushing. He nodded. She had heard Robb and Marge have sex from their room, and sometimes their voices would get loud enough for her to be grossed out by them but all the while hearing them and she knew this could be done. 

He made her relax now, kissing her lips gently and brushing the tip of his cock on her folds, she moaned, digging her nails on his arms. 

He slowly entered himself inside of her, inch by inch, waiting for her to adjust, her face was contorted with pain and pleasure with the strange member assaulting her insides. But she held onto him, closing her eyes. He was finally completely inside of her but he stood as much he wanted to thrust into her madly. She was whimpering and biting her lower lip, eyes shut closed. 

"Sansa?" he asked, she looked at him, none of them was moving. She opened her eyes. "tell me if you want to stop, I'll stop" he said. He was fully above her body, pinning her to the bed. Her breathing was uneven. He slowly started moving, agonizingly slow observing her whimpers that slowly grew. 

Getting some confidence from her, he started moving faster, in and out of her wet folds, his chest meeting hers with every thrust. He held her face with one hand and the other was on her hip guiding her motion. She wasn't moving much now, letting him do the work, but all the while her eyes were closed trying to take in the sensations and pleasures. He was watching her and ran a finger across her lips parting them, she kissed the tip of his tongue, eyes closed. She was beautiful, he thought, an angel, too innocent, too brave, too independent, a wildflower that needed to be cared and loved.

"Jon" she let out, she was feeling better now, he knew, he increased his pace, though he was painfully hard but he had to keep it for her. He started whispering words of endearment to her. "you're amazing, Sansa, my sweet Sansa." she was responding well to it with her increased whimpers and sounds. He then felt her hips move to meet his, he was going to come then seeing that but he held himself. Her hips weren't matching his and almost faster. "sshh" he said guiding her waist, she opened her eyes looking. "too eager" he teased. "please faster" she panted. This was his final clue and his pace was much faster now than before, Her mouth was open taking all the sensations in as he thrusted and she met him thrust for thrust, almost, still clumsy. "I like you, I really like you" he whispered, panting in her ear as his hips was moving mechanically in and out of her as she was writhing. "oh oh oh Jon, please.." she whimpered as he increased his pace even more, sheathed in her fully, letting only the sound of their flesh meeting each other and their whimpers in the tent that was soaked in their scents. "Sansa" he responded as he kept going, she urged him as she dig her fingers in his lower back, "please" she cried, he knew she was close, he then rubbed his thumb on her nub, the place their bodies were clashing each other and she let out a loud noise, hearing herself loud and clear. "OH OH OH OH" she was letting now as he rubbed his thumb on her while keeping his frantic pace. Her walls were wrapped around his cock nicely and felt her spasm as she came, eyes closed, arching her back, reached to the front and buried her face in his neck, almost crying, her face was so red he was sure she was going to faint. her moans were frantic, heaving with pain and pleasure, he felt her warmth around his cock and some of it leaked out on his balls, his thrusts were slow now as she was very sensitive, but he still pumped into her as he held himself back painfully. 

She finally relaxed and looked at him feeling his cock still pumping into her, she was weak but courageous and held onto his arms again, meeting her hips with his, stronger, tighter, all the while determined to pleasure him. It was hurting her, but she liked the pleasure that came with it knowing well she won't be able to walk tomorrow. His moans were getting louder as his pace increased again, much faster than before, she knew he was close, he closed his eyes, face reddened. "Come Jon, please" she whispered, "My beautiful man" she whispered, she wanted to say dirty words to him as often she had heard from her roommates across the hall or Marge from behind doors, but she couldn't get herself do that "you make me feel alive, I like you, I really like you, come for me" she kissed his lips and that was his undoing, he groaned loudly, spasm running through his body, trembling. she held his shoulders tight. "oh oh Sansa" he said and before spilling inside of her he pulled himself off, holding his cock, she helped him, and he came on her thigh, hips, and above her folds. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was amazing, and she's never seen anything like this before, all the while wondering what he would feel inside of her, but it was too late now, his entire body went numb as the pleasure hit him everywhere, once he was done, he rested next to her on his chest, lips parted, breathing unevenly. 

She stilled at her place, his juices on her body, not knowing what to do now. She suddenly felt very cold and turned to him, his eyes were closed, gathering himself, curls tossed around his head, his tie was long gone somewhere that she hadn't noticed. She caressed his face, pushing the curls away from him.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back. And he quickly got seated on his elbow facing her. "you alright, love?" he asked. Love? Sansa's heart was going to stop. "You were amazing, this was..this was different than what i had thought" she responded as he caressed and cupped her face. 

she was still looking at his cum on her, he knew she didn't know what to do. He leaned in and got a towel from her bag, she allowed him to and he wiped her body clean. "Better?" he asked. "Better" she smiled. She suddenly realized she had to clean herself in between her thighs, but felt too shy to do, letting it go, they slipped under the cover together.

They didn't speak, she lied on her back as he wrapped his hands on her waist sleeping on his side. He was fast asleep, a while after, she needed to clean herself and felt shame. Taking his arm away slowly. She got seated and used the clean side of the towel he had used to wipe the fluids that came from her thighs, her voice hitched, wanting to cry, wanting her mother almost to be there for her, hug her. She was all clean, resting herself back in his arm, she thought of this night, although she had shame and embarrassment, but she had loved it, loved him. He was almost the perfect person to do this with. He was gentle, caring, and loving. She didn't regret it, the surge of embarrassment had gone now, and she turned on her side, wrapping her hands around his waist letting the sleep take her. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa struggle with their feelings and try to come up with a way to cope with it despite everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a smutty short chapter, enjoy :) The next chapters will be longer.

Sansa felt cold on her skin in the morning, stirring from her side. The cool breeze was touching her bare back and she hugged the blanket more on her bosom, shutting her eyes tightly. Her phone alarm went off, she had set it up yesterday way before things got hot and heavy with Jon Snow. It took her minutes to realize what had happened as she struggled in shutting, snoozing or whichever way she could turn the annoying buzzing of her phone. She leaned on her side, half awake, turned her phone off, and finally realized what had happened feeling herself still naked underneath the blankets. 

She wanted to gasp, it was horrible and amazing at the same time, not sure how to put it in her head. She turned around and Jon was lying on his side facing her, her heart filled with warmth she lied back on the mattress. To be fair, it was very early in the morning as she liked to get up early and spend some time on her own before getting into the business of the day. 

She checked her texts, there was no text. She huffed, desperately wanting to text Marge and tell her every single detail about her night, but she had time, Marge was her friend, believing in her trust. 

The air was cold outside making their tent cooler. She covered the blanket on her and Jon as he snuggled below it without opening his eyes. He slept like an angle she thought. That love crazy man who did all these unspeakable things to her, well, ladies and good girls never talk or do things that he did or she wanted to do to him. But they had time, she thought about reciprocating all these favors to him, with her mouth. The idea made her blush, but she liked him and there was no harm in anything as long as they trusted each other. 

Jon didn't feel like a stranger now, she felt closer to him, somehow things had changed but yet they weren't. They had very different lives, he was much older than her and she was going to leave soon to her own established life away from this city. Ever since she was a little girl, she thought she would marry the man who takes her maidenhead. She chuckled at that lying now, there was no way Jon and her were going to marry. They weren't able to tell their love to anyone around them. All that innocence somehow had stayed in her pink and white room at Winterfell. A sadness took her now almost, what would her mother say to her if she saw her like this, acting like a lewd woman, she would say. 

"What are you thinking?" she heard him ask not realizing he'd been watching her. She gasped and turned to him still under the covers. "Nothing" she hesitated, he knew. "Tell me" he said running his hand on her face, feeling her soft cheeks. 

"About last night.." she started. "was amazing" he finished and leaned in to give her a kiss on her forehead, she blushed. 

"Yes" she smiled feeling warmth and familiarity. "what are we going to do?" she asked in concern. 

Jon pulled away in concern. "Nothing for now, if that is okay with you"

"How? are we just going to pretend this..this didn't happen?" she got seated covering herself with the blanket. 

"Let's keep this in between us, no one has to know" he said getting seated next to her. "But for how long?" she asked contorting her face in confusion.

"I don't know, this could be our secret" he wanted to make this better, but didn't know how to do it. He took her hands in hers, she was shaking "What I mean is let us have these two months together without having to justify anything to anyone or deal with the stupid laws of the university and the program you're in, hmm?" still holding her hands, Sansa's grip tightened on them. 

"It is only reasonable to do that, but for how long? Do you not wish to be with me? Maybe I am just a summer fling for you.." she wanted to cry, pulling her hands from his.

He reached to her, "No! no you're not, you're like waking up after days of being sick, or like coming home to a familiar smell after a long day. I can't give up on you and you're..you're my sweet Sansa" he said whispering to her ear as he nuzzled to her side trying to hug her but she didn't let him. His last words however made her warmer, but still decided not to jump on it.

"Do you not want to be with me? am I just a stranger this summer for you? a college adventure?" he asked. 

She knew he was more than those things, but felt shy of admitting it. "No" clearing her throat. "You're more than all these things" She finally opened up to him and let him wrap his hands around her, they hugged each other sitting on the mattress for a while. 

She inhaled his familiar scents in her, he stroked her auburn hair. After a few minutes. She pulled away, looking at dark brown eyes, their faces were close to each other she could feel his breathing on her skin, making her breathings get heavy. 

"We can work this out, let's just keep this a secret. I don't want to give up on you, you see. It's a little bit funny almost, I can't describe what I feel about you in such short amount of time."

He smiled at her words and gently kissed her lips. 

"Like you can't put a word on those feelings, something almost surreal" he said, both chuckled together realizing they were mad for each other. 

He gently kissed her on the lips again. They were both panting now, she wrapped her hand on his neck and reached up to kiss him again, he answered to her rougher than before forcing his tongue inside of her mouth, she moaned, he smiled, lips quivering. Their lips crashed, pulling, pushing on each other's bodies, he held her face, she tightened her grip on his shoulders. Both breathing and panting heavily. She finally pulled away from him, still panting eyes closed "we..we have to get ready..get up" 

He kissed her again breaking her words apart and sucked on her lower lip, she almost cried at that. "the world can wait" he whispered and continued kissing her, tracing his mouth to her neck, down to her collarbone. Her body was getting warmer at a faster rate. 

"oh Jon" she panted low as he took her breast in his mouth ducking down, holding his head in her hands, she pulled on his curls. He sucked, kissed, traced his tongue on her nipples until they were hard in anticipation. He loved them all the same, everything about her was mind blowing. 

She felt something slip from her insides, wetness as he kept sucking her nipple and twisting the other with his fingers, her hands were urging him now to continue, he smiled at that, and ran his teeth lightly on her sensitive skin, on the side of her breast and sucked on it very hard she was sure he had given her a hickey, but the pain and pleasure of it took her by surprise that she cried out. He pulled away finally, kissing her mouth, she responded panting, wrapping her arms around him forcibly now, almost wanting to straddle him as both still were sitting, facing each other. She bit his lower lip, he gasped "easy easy" he paced her down as she started writhing and wriggling her hips wanting to find some release. 

"I need you..now" she panted, his eyes grew wider, darker, she knew he wanted it too. Quickly, she ran her hand down on his swollen cock, he jerked taken by surprise, she grinned. "you want this too" panted. He didn't blush, she loved him for that. 

He felt her straddle him across his waist, he helped her as she climbed around him on his lap wrapping her legs around his waist in seating position, he crossed his legs behind her, their bodies were glued to each, arms twined across the other's body. He cock was between then, resting on his stomach and her mound were touching her, she grind herself up and down on it and both whimpered, his breathing was uneven now, she noticed. He was shaking. 

She then slowly lowered herself on his swollen cock, slowly, and then all at once, and both sighed a long guttural relief and locked in that position for a few seconds. Sansa felt her walls widen, something was stretching inside of her. Holding on to Jon's shoulder as her breasts were brushing his chest, she slowly arched her back, he helped her and started slowly moving on him, and doing some circular motion. Her pace was agonizingly slow, well aware of that, he let her to explore her needs and wants. 

He lowered his hands on her buttocks, she cried at that, the feeling felt great, boys had grabbed her buttocks through her jeans or some skirt before, but she never knew what was the fuss about, she had only been uncomfortable about it. But this felt amazing, he dig his fingers in them and slowly guided her up his shaft and down making her hit the spots that maximize her pleasure. Her moans were getting louder and they were kissing to muffle some of the sounds that would otherwise become outworldly. 

He felt her pace quicken, she was panting faster now, resting her hands on his neck like an anchor, she was riding him, throwing her neck back, he held her by her back to stabilize her but her pantings echoed his. He watched her reach her orgasm, "it's hard..to die.." her back was arching back and forth as her ace had become frantic, he was helping her now by thrusting up meeting her as he was close to his release "in June" she finished her sentence in difficulty, her walls pressing on his cock, her moan was loud in hissing when she came, sighing longingly as she buried her face in his neck. He held her, she was trembling, but all the while he kept thrusting her up to find his own release, moving her on him, after getting her senses, she resumed her action, and kissed him on the lips without breaking the contact, until she felt his cock throbbing inside of her, He was groaning in pain, and was coming inside her when he realized it and quickly took himself out of her, she gasped at that as his action was too swift, and he continued his release in between them, spurting some of it on his and her stomach. Both of them were breathing, collapsing on each other, and feeling weak. They rested themselves on each other, he buried his head on her chest and she held him in, caressing his curls until his breathings evened out, still fully sitting on the bed in each other's lap. She thought Jon was crying, but didn't want to ask him or interrupt him if he was, his voice was hitching that lead her to tighten her grip on him more.

They finally faced each other, he took some of her red strands from her face looking at her with amazement. "we should really get up" she finally said it and both laughed. "eh, maybe" he replied back. 

Suddenly his phone started ringing, "you should get that" she told him. He complained "No, ugh, I'm sure it's some of my friends who are asking where I am, I don't want to move, not now, not ever, I want to be stay exactly an inch away from you, not even a inch" he said kissing her on the lips. 

She pulled away "but we agreed, only for now, for a little while longer" she murmured kissing the sides of his mouth. 

He huffed and sighed. His phone had gone to voicemail now, and he reached for it. Sam had called him, texted him asking where he was. Not surprising. 

She broke away from his grip and lap and crawled away and started going through her duffle bag looking for clean clothes, well, _clean everything._

He found his underwear that was tossed across the tent, both of them crawling leaning around each other as they started putting their clothes on. after they were fully dressed, she made her mattress and blanket look neater but everything had to be washed out, she thought. One more day at the festival, one more free night to be with Jon.

He was texting Sam now. They left the tent, the air felt different on her face. Was this how women felt? Somehow feeling emptiness inside of her when she walked, not so tight or closed as before, and fond herself desperately wanting to explore her sexuality more, what else can she feel different. Robb and Marge weren't up still. 

"Let's get something to eat" she said, apparently sex increased her appetite too. He grinned at her. 

They walked to a venue, and got some food with coffee. Sitting on a bench in silence, they ate. Maybe this was all a big mistake, but they were too deep in it now and he had no intention of leaving her nor she wanted to get him away from her sight. 

Marge texted her, she checked her phone. "I have to spend time with Robb and Marge" she sighed. "And I with my friends" he chuckled in desperation. Both sat there sadly, he took her hand, twining her fingers with his, she grew uncomfortable looking around for eyes, but then sat back enjoying the touch.

"Do you think we can survive this separation" she asked him. "I'm relying on technology" he said "not on myself, what I would do to kiss you right now" he whispered to her ear brushing his nose on her face, she blushed. 

She got another text from Marge, now she really had to go and find them. "I really need to leave" she said holding their twined fingers tightly somehow. He gently kissed her on the side of her mouth sitting on that bench, not caring about other people. She took his touches in closing her eyes and slowly slid her mouth down on his crashing their lips together. They moved closer to each other and kissed for a split minute until she pulled away in her pantings "I have to go", he nodded, "When can I see you again?" he asked as she got broke away from him, both got up, trying to break their twined hand from each other "Text me, we'll find time' she said as she broke away from him in difficulty and started walking. He watched her go. She turned away looking at him again, and turned back as he stood there waited for her to disappear on that field in the crowd.

His phone buzzed again, it was Sam "yes, Sam, I got food, I'll be there shortly" he turned it off in haste, and sighed in exasperation. Putting his hands in the pockets of his jackets he walked to find his friends. 

Walking across the field, thinking about Sansa, he smiled to himself, but suddenly remembered what she had murmured while having sex,

"It's hard to die in June" he said it out loud to himself thinking what this means and why she had said it at such critical and sensitive moment. Maybe it meant nothing, just babble of words forming in her mouth remembering how she writhed, and warmth went to his cock and he straightened himself walking faster. 

They still had time together, next time he would see her, he would ask. 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Here's a long fluffy chapter.

They texted the entire day as both of them had to spent time with their friends and family. Sansa didn't want to think of him and enjoy the company of Robb and Marge, but it was difficult. The music was helping sometimes, and she allowed herself to get loosen up a bit as she drank a few glasses of beer. 

By the end of the day, Robb and Marge were wasted and wanted to get some sleep before they head to the road tomorrow and drive back home. Sansa encouraged them to go to their tent and get some sleep. She, on the other hand texted Jon updating him the situation, but he hadn't texted her in a few hours, and she was worried. Her texts had piled up without response. 

She felt tired and heavy. When she arrived to her tent, it was already dark and late. She slid in her tent, removed her jacket, boots, and hid herself under the covers. She looked at her phone again, no messages from anyone. She huffed but they had agreed on not being together for a while. She put an early alarm on her phone and tried to sleep. The alcohol was making her sleepy quicker than she thought. 

During the night, she felt someone touch her waist, cold hands, they hurt her, she stirred complaining and was scared as she jerked up suddenly turning around and was about to yell when she saw Jon's face.

"Jon!" she whispered to not to awake the campers. 

"I'm sorry Sansa, I couldn't text you because Ed got drunk and we had to carry him and take care of him. I'm sorry, I got distracted with them"

Jon kissed her lips suddenly when he finished his sentence. 

"I didn't know. I was worried. I'm glad you're here though" she held his hands.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes, we're going back to work tomorrow, and I am scared of the outcome. Please stay" she held his hands tighter.

Jon grinned warmly and kissed her more, passionately now as he held her head with both hands and slid his tongue in her mouth taking her off guard and she moaned reflexively in his mouth. His lips were cold, everything about him was cold. She started rubbing his shoulders to make him warmer.

"You're cold" she said panting breaking their kiss. "Come under the blanket, I'll warm you" she said as he took off his boots and climbed under the blanket.

"You'll keep me warm" he smiled as he kissed her face. They wrapped their legs around each other, fully clothed, and their arms and faced each other. He looked at her face, her moles, the white skin, the blue eyes, her red eyebrow and some little freckles on her nose that he hadn't noticed before. He leaned in and planted a kiss on them, she wriggled her nose at the itchiness.

"You're beautiful" he murmured. "You're not so bad yourself" she teased, he laughed. 

"Jon, let's stay like this and never leave each other" Sansa whispered. "I'd die like this" he responded. "No, I don't want you to die" she contorted her brows.

"Sleep love, we have a long day tomorrow" Jon said and kissed her lips some more.

Sansa tried to sleep but being so close to him made her warmer down below than she had anticipated. Her newly discovered sexuality was making her curious. SHe opened her eyes again, Jon was asleep. She leaned in to his ear "Jon, are you awake?" she whispered. 

"hmmm" he hummed without opening his eyes. 

"I was wondering if you want to..I feel.." she blushed not knowing how to put it in a sentence. "Ah never mind, just sleep" and gave up.

Jon opened his eyes. "Aren't you tired? I thought you're tired" he said. 

"I am tried, but...wait how did you know I meant, you know" 

He laughed. "Well, I'm a man, and you're blushing like a strawberry and figured you want some" he suddenly turned her over and hovered on her resting his elbow on her side. Sansa gasped and her eyes widened.

"You're bad" she teased. 

"I could be, how bad do you want me to be?" he started kissing her jaw and neck.

"I don't know" she murmured. His tongue traced down her neck and settled on her collarbone kissing her there, licking the grooves of her bony shoulder through her blouse. 

"What do you want me to do?" he whispered as he planted gentle kisses on her cleavage through her bra.

"I want you to touch me.." she panted feeling herself get wet and excitement piled up in her stomach, blood running everywhere.

"Where?" he looked at her, his eyes had gotten darker and wider, Sansa almost feared him but then she felt his bulge in her thigh through their layers of clothing. It made her happy.

"Here" she took his hand and rested it on her folds through the top of her jeans in between her thighs. "Touch me here" she panted and reached up to kiss him but he was quick and moved down her body planting kisses. 

He got up and kissed her again, then his hands moved to open her button and lower the zipper, she helped him awkwardly, not fast enough almost. She moved her hips to pull it down a bit. But his hand was already inside of her panties through her jeans, she hissed when she felt his hand rubbing her mound, and arched her back. Jon was watching her face and feeling his pants get tighter. 

His fingers and hand were quick, he rubbed her for some time, until she demanded more of him, she put his hand on his and urged him to go faster. He slid two fingers inside of her, she was wet and hot, and twisted them until her moans were unbearable to her. He kissed her lips to muffle her sounds a bit but she bit his lower lip as her orgasm took her down the cliff. 

Sansa was heaving on her back, eyes shut, coming down, and he took his fingers off of her to let her relax and lied next to her to watch.

When Sansa came to her senses, she turned to him. "How do you make me feel that?" she whispered. "It's magical" kissing his mouth.

Jon grinned. "Sleep now, just relax" 

"But you?" she said running her hands down his pants feeling his hardness. Jon hissed. "Don't worry about me, it'll go away. I'm too tired"

"No, I can't watch you suffer yourself, just let me.." she ran her hands down and tried to open his pants but Jon held her hands "Please, Sansa, don't tire yourself, I'll be alright. Go to sleep now..hmm?" She nodded and lied back.

Jon turned and wrapped his hand around her and kissed her face some more, Sansa smiled and relaxed to sleep.

___________________________

In the morning, she woke up as Jon was kissing her face, she smiled at him "Good morning"

"Good morning love" he responded. 

"What time is it?" she groaned looking for her phone. "It's early enough, and I have to go now" he said.

"No, not now" she pulled him and kissed his lips clumsily. Jon calmed her and kissed her back.

"I have to go before they wake up, my friends. I'll text you when I get to town." he said as her hands were wrapped around his neck not leaving him.

"I hate this part" she complained."Me too, but let's do as we agreed" Jon said and she unwrapped herself and watched him put his boots on. 

"Did you sleep well? I mean after..last night" she flushed red.

"Aye, it went away, don't worry. When you're a pubescent boy and everything turns you on, you kind of get used to it" he laughed watching her laugh.

Sansa hugged him from behind and he let her as he finished zipping his boots and turned around watching her face. "I hate this part"

"Me too"

His phone buzzed. "ugh" he said as he saw a text from Sam. "They're leaving, I have to go and pack, ah and Edd. I left him alone in our tent" he panicked.

"Okay, I'm sure he'll be fine without you, don't worry."

"Yes" he put his jacket on and pulled her in for a long kiss exploring her mouth with his tongue, until they separated after the third text's bing voice. He broke apart panting, her lips were red and puffy, he smiled.

"I will see you at work" nodding he kissed her again.

"Go now, go, I'll text you" she said as their hands separated, he got up and left her tent. 

She huffed and lied back. After five minutes, her alarm went off, and she groaned not wanting to get up. His scent had filled her mattress and blanket. She needed some time with it. She was dozing off to sleep bathing in his smell mixed with the remnants of their lovemaking when Marge entered her tent to wake her up.

Sansa got up startled.

“Sleepy princess, wake up! We’re leaving!” Marge said pushing on Sansa’s shoulder.

“Okay okay, I’m up” Sansa groaned and lifted herself up to start packing.

___________________________

It was around 11am when they arrived home. Sansa showered quickly putting on clean clothes and piled her blanket, mattress and pillow sheets for laundry including some of her clothes. She smiled remembering their night and felt happy.

She went to work, Jon wasn’t there yet, and she sat on her desk and started catching up on the work, reading her emails and going over some literature work for her project. There was another intern guy in her office area that she hadn’t met yet. His desk was behind hers, their backs to each other. The office was relatively empty or people were working. Dickon Tarly was his name and was a young, handsome boy, around Sansa’s age still attending college. He turned to her.

“Hey Sansa” he started timidly.

Sansa didn’t know where the voice was coming from but she turned around in surprise. They never spoke to each other, and it was awkward to speak after a long time.

“Hi” she managed to say.

“I hope I didn’t interrupt your work. I was just going to ask if you could help me with something.”

Sansa nodded listening intently.

“I’m trying to learn this program that you can draw molecules on your computer, but I keep messing it. Can you show me the tricks and ways of perfecting these shapes?”

“oh yes of course” Sansa smiled and pulled her chair next to his. They were sitting very close now in front of his laptop and she started explaining to him the program. After some time, they were laughing, he was joking with her much more than she anticipated. She sensed he liked her, or she could’ve been wrong too, but something was weird about the boy. He was blushing and playing with his hair. He, too, had a beard and a nice smile, she thought.

Meanwhile Jon came into the office putting his bag on his desk. He was so tired that took him a few minutes to notice Sansa with Dickon, giggling and sitting close to each other. He looked across the separation and watched them contorting his brows. He knew Dickon who was an intern just like Sansa and her age. He huffed sitting in his desk. They were at work now and he can’t possibly make a scene and no reason for one, Sansa is a free woman and can do as she likes.

Sansa spent much more time with Dickon than she anticipated forgetting about her work and Jon. It was refreshing really, for her. Dickon was sweet. After they were done, Dickon took courage from their shared good time.

“What are you doing for lunch? Do you want to get food and coffee?” he asked trying to look nonchalant, but he was blushing. Sansa gaped for a second and realized that Jon could be around now, but Dickon was nice and she didn’t want to hurt him. A little friendship wouldn’t hurt anyone.

“Sure, I can get some coffee, but I can’t promise for food, I have a lot of work to do”

“Great. Let me know when you’re ready and we can head out” the boy said with a grin.

Sansa turned to her desk and saw Jon’s shadow, she got up to look at him. He was typing with earphones in his ear.

Sansa walked to his desk. He sensed her presence and turned around taking one earphone off.

“Hi, good morning” she smiled trying to look normal.

“Hi” he smiled warmly. “Are you tired?”

“A little bit, but I can work for a while”

“Good. I want you to run some reactions and test things. I will show you what they are in a minute.”

“Umm actually, I’m going to grab quick coffee with Dickon, and can we work when I come back?”

Jon was surprised, and didn’t respond for a while. Sansa hesitated wondering what is the next step.

“Sure, sure, go ahead. Just come back when you’re done, and please don’t take long, we have a lot of work to do and I can’t possibly let my intern spend her day drinking coffee”

He was annoyed. She sensed it, but he didn’t have a right. Also, as much as they had a secret relationship, he was also her mentor and his work time is precious. He was most likely a little annoyed for robbing his time off of work.

“Okay, I will be back fast. Do you want me to bring you something too?” Sansa asked innocently.

He smiled at her warmth, her face was brighter than most day, she had showered, he noticed, and probably smelled like summer flowers.

“No, thank you, I just want you to come back.” He grinned and held her hand that was on the side brushing them quickly before letting her go.

Sansa nodded with a blush and walked to Dickon.

They left the office together and Jon watched her go. He had nothing to worry about but still felt mildly annoyed of Dickon. But, he could let this slide for now.

Sansa had a good time with Dickon. He was a nerdy boy and very much into video games, and was naïve living under his father’s protection and following what his father wants of him. She thought he could be a good friend around for her.

After they came back to the office, they entered chatting and laughing. She put her coffee on her desk and finally separated from him. She then went into the lab space and found Jon working in silence.

“Did you have a good time?” he asked.

“Yes, he’s a nice guy. We went to this coffee place that I hadn’t gone. They had organic ground coffee. You can try mine, it tastes wonderful”

“Let’s work for now. Shall we?” he asked readying some material for her.

Sansa nodded and didn’t understand his discomfort. He was desperate to get some work done.

Later that day, they both had a meeting with the professor. Stannis was an unpleasant man who only talks of his work, but he had respect for Jon and had showed many times over. They updated him with their results. The entire day, they tried to act normal in front of everyone. It was difficult for both to not to go across the room and hug the other.

They had an afternoon group meeting around 5 o’clock. It was almost five and Jon texted Sansa who was sitting at her desk now.

_4:40 pm Meet me in the corner of the bathroom in 2_

Sansa looked up from her phone and swallowed. She felt warmth run through her stomach and excitement crumbling in her lower body.

After 2 minutes, she walked to the bathroom area. He wasn’t at his desk, she noted.

When she arrived to the corner, she felt a hand take her arm and pull her inside to the man’s bathroom door.

“Jon!” she gasped. “What are you doing?”

He took her hand and entered to one of the narrow bathroom stalls, latching the door behind.

“Sshh. I couldn’t help myself, I had to kiss you” he whispered and locked their lips together. Sansa protested fearing that someone would come in, but she quickly gave in to his touch, kissing him strongly and she wrapped her hands around his neck mussing with his hair.

“You smell amazing, I was going mad all day.” Jon whispered tracing his mouth to her neck and she arched back to give him some room. The stall was so narrow, their bodies were touching completely. His hands ran to her waist and under her shirt touching her smooth skin underneath. Sansa wiggled her body and let him lean down to her collarbone.

“I was desperate to look you in the eye all day. Somehow it got harder to stare at you.” He whispered caressing her stomach and cupping the sides of her breasts.

“Jon, someone could come in” Sansa said as he started kissing her breast through her open shirt and bra. “oh” she let out a low moan.

“I hated seeing you with that boy.” He got up to look at her in the eyes. “You tortured me”

“What? He’s just a friend” she caressed his face. “Were you jealous?”

“I don’t mind you have guy friends, it’s just I wanted to come and hug you, kiss you but he had some alone time with you and it wasn’t me!”

“oh” she smiled. “Well you have me now. Stop talking and kiss me, we have to go in 5 minutes” she said and without wait he kissed her lips again. Her tongue was hot and warm against his, her moans were muffled in his mouth and they writhed together as Jon pinned her to the wall of the stall making a loud noise.

The bathroom was empty and they took their freedom in making noises.

He unbuttoned her blouse and cupped her breast through her bra, she arched her back and then kissed him some more. He then lowered his hand inside of her pants without unzipping or opening, she gasped at his touch. He was quick and desperate. She bucked her hips urging him to rub her there more, and he moved her hand entered her lacey panties. “oh Jon” she moaned and was sure it was louder than anything she had uttered in that bathroom.

“Sshh” Jon kissed her lips again. “I love when you say my name, but don’t do it now” he whispered to her ear as he continued his ministrations in her pants.

She then lowered her hand to his bulge and rubbed hers on his pants to relieve some of his pain, he groaned and buried his face in her hair kissing her shoulder. They rubbed each other for a while growing their arousal and find some relief in their shared pain.

“oh oh” she moaned low almost whisper and came lightly, not as strong as before but it was enough to get her through the day, her legs were weak and her back was rubbing against the wall. She moved her hand on his hardness faster but they had to go. Jon took his hand off of her and grabbed her hand that was on his pants, stopping her in desperation.

“We have to..We have to go” he was panting cursing his luck.

“I don’t want to leave here” she murmured trying to touch him there more, but he stopped her pushing her hand away.

“Please, I can’t take it anymore, it’s too painful and we have to leave.” He was panting in agony.

She kissed his lips some more and he moved back to give her space so she could close her blouse and straighten her hair. He too pushed his curls back and pulled his pants up and shirt down.

He opened the stall first looking around. There was another person in a different stall. He cursed under his nose wondering if that guy heard them. He quickly moved taking her hand with him, and they left the bathroom quickly moving apart from each other. There were a few people in the hallway talking. Jon and Sansa didn’t speak to each other, and walked to their desks getting their computers to head to the meeting.

During the meeting sitting around the large table. He sat next to her all the while not talking or looking at each other. Their faces were flushed red. Sansa’s was more obvious, she was fair and didn’t have a beard to hide behind it.

Jon’s hardness subsided but he was still in pain. Someone started giving presentation. Sansa was taking notes when she saw Jon hand was resting on his thigh. She moved her hand down and rested it on his, he turned it around and entangled their fingers. She smiled blushing. Their hands stayed like that the entire meeting under the table, not moving until they had to entangle to leave when the meeting ended.

After work, Sansa moved quickly to pack her bag, Jon was desperate too. They could surely spend some time together.

All her fantasies were debunked when Marge came to her office.

“Hey, I thought I can find you still.” Marge said.

“Hi, what’s up?” Sansa didn’t know why she came to her office. She can surely go home alone or in this case, go to Jon’s apartment and spend time until dinner.

“What’s up? Did you forget our dinner plans? Robb is leaving tomorrow and we were going to spend time together tonight. I can’t believe you forgot. You made the plans!” Marge exclaimed.

“Oh, shit, yes. I’m sorry. It’s been a long day.” Sansa said sadly and looked at Jon across the room who was also packing and had heard their conversation.

She pleased him, he nodded saying it’s okay.

“Okay, Sansa. I will see you tomorrow. Have a good evening” Jon said waving lightly at them.

“Bye!” Sansa almost shouted desperately, and he left. She then felt her phone buzz in her jacket and smiled. He texted her most likely.

Marge looked at them suspiciously and grinned.

“What is happening between you too. You’ve been weird and he was at this festival. Did you..?” Marge grinned more and teased her.

“No, shut up. He’s my mentor” Sansa said looking around. Dickon was gone and most of the office was empty.

“We’ll talk later. I promise. Let’s go to Robb otherwise he’ll go crazy if he doesn’t put food in his stomach” Sansa said pushing her friend to walk.

“Yes, your brother is irresistible” Marge fantasized about him.

“Ew, TMI again. Come let’s catch the bus” Sansa said and the both girls laughed walking together.

Sitting in the bus next to Marge, Sansa checked her text.

_6:00 pm I hope you have a good time with your family :)_

_6:03 pm I miss you already_

Sansa grinned foolishly to her phone and typed.

_6:07 pm I miss you too, I’m going to sleep with your scent on me tonight. Not going to shower._

She saw him typing immediately.

_6:07 pm That’s too much fantasy for me, you’re killing me_

Sansa grinned again.

_6:08 pm I will think of you too in my bed tonight ;)_

_6:08 pm You’re a naughty woman and you’ll be the end of me_

Marge poked Sansa when they arrive. “Come!”

Sansa locked her phone and left the bus.

She got distracted with Marge as they walked to their apartment, and thought about Jon with a stupid grin on her face all night.

Later during dinner, she texted him back.

_8:05 pm Thinking of you <3 <3_

_8:07 pm Thinking of you too. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow_

Sansa grinned and locked her phone again and resumed her conversations with Robb and Marge.

The night went relatively calm and when she went to bed that night, she fantasized of Jon and their crazy day together.


End file.
